Vacaciones con Humor
by Kr0matika Treysi
Summary: Edward se va de campamento por un mes con el grupo de trabajo... ¿nuestro amigo sobrevivirá ante tales acontecimientos nuevos? ni si quiera el mismo lo sabe... nuevas facetas "ocultas" de sus compañeros emergerán..¿podrá resistirlo? !entra y descúbrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones con humor**

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece sino a su creadora Hiromu Arakawa. :)

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

Edward narra la historia... y en algunas partes yo lo hago...:) para los que no saben palabras como taisa, o nii-san significan... (taisa) coronel (nii-san) hermano mayor...

_pensamientos_

no pude arreglar y editar este fic antes por problemillas de salud...XP pero ahora lo edito y arreglo los errores... y... !gracias por leer!

...

Capitulo 1: Antes de la partida…

Me levanté con mucho a mi pesar por la mañana, estaba bastante jodido por lo del día anterior,oh si que jodido mi hermano y yo tendríamos que pasar las vacaciones en un odioso campamento, si al principio pensé que podría caerme bien un relajo como eso, pero todo cambió al saber que iríamos el grupo de la milicia y nosotros dos oh si que mala elección la mía.

Al no había podido dormir de la emoción, ahora ya no era una odiosa y ruidosa armadura no era un chico de ya 15 años. Si había crecido pero lo malo de esto es que ahora se notaba ¡la gran diferencia de estatura! Oh si…yo parecía ahora un enano pero que le vamos a hacer…_Ed_ _reacciona….este no eres tu…. Tu te estás burlando de ti mismo por la altura… _oh creo que ese estúpido y largo viaje me hizo mal….(Al: pero si ni si quiera hemos partido nii-san) por que a mi.

Como les decía… ahora yo y al tendríamos que ir a ese "paseíto" con los militares… eso sería algo escalofriante de sólo pensarlo…burrr… aguantar al señor "musculoso" a la loca por las armas de Riza las "largas y cooperativas apuestas" de los chicos y lo peor !pasar un mes con el bastardo, baka y pervertido taisa! si me quiero morir…

Al: (mirando a su hemano) nii-san tenemos que irnos…

Ed: (mirándolo feo) ya lo se… ¡me niego a ir! (aferrándose a un poste de la calle)

Al: (intentando desprenderlo del poste) ¡nii-san no te pongas así no divertiremos!

Ed: Al Ya no te reconozco ¿acaso prefieres ir a un campamento con los militares que quedarte con tu hermanito en casa? (Ojitos de perro)

Al: (fríamente) si…. (Cuando tomas las maletas) ya vámonos que se hace tarde…

Ed (imagen desoladora con un aura morada alrededor) ¡es que acaso ya no tienes un poquito de consideración conmigo!

Al: no es para tanto, además no trabajaremos por un mes, eso es un descanso

Ed: que le vamos a hacer (toma su maleta y lo sigue) pero…!el último en llegar tendrá que dormir con la ventana abierta! (y sale corriendo a lo maratón)

Al: ¡niii-saann eres un tramposo! (corriendo tras él)

Si… si lo ven desde ese punto yo parezco bastante inmaduro he de reconocerlo pero es que en la mañana comí muchos (sin exagerar) MUCHOS dulces SUPER azucarados y EXTRAÑAMENTE tenía un sabor peculiar a perro. No creo que eran dulces pero en fin, después de la carrera con Alphonse hasta la estación por su supuesto yo gané, me vi rodeado de las muchas miradas de los chicos cuando grite a todo pulmón:

-¡Ja te gané tendrás que dormir así por toda la noche!- Dije sin pensar cuando me di cuenta de que Al me miraba con cara de "Ed pareces un tarado gritando así en frente de todos" pero yo soy optimista así que tomé aire bien profundo, no aguanto la risa por ver la cara pálida de Al por haber corrido casi 12 cuadras larguísimas. Por mi parte las tomé como "ejercicio extra" antes del campamento.

Cuando entramos al cuartel, me dirigí tranquilo a mi oficina cuando deliberadamente me quedé con la boca abierta al ver que mi ordenada oficina estaba siendo devastada por el viento huracanado que entraba por la ventana, la cerré de un impulso. Mientras ordenaba no me di cuenta de que había llegado alguien me miraba divertido de otra oficina. Oh ese bastardo de mustang disfrutaba como yo pesadamente ordenaba la cochina oficina, cuando se acercó al umbral de esta y dice algo que a mi en ese momento me dieron ganas de matarlo, estrangularlo y ver donde esconder su odioso cadáver si pero no lo hice.

-Acero ¿pero que lindo día para ordenar cierto?.- Dice el odioso mirando mi cara que contenía la furia.

-Cállate baka.- le ordené molesto.

-¿No crees que te podrías perder entre "tantos" papeles? Déjame ayudarte enano.- me dice cuando yo no aguanté mas.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO! Le dije descargando mi furia en ese baka de Mustang.

-A ti ¿a quien mas le diría eso? Chibi.- dice sonriendo socarronamente como siempre lo hace, por un momento sentí que las ganas de matarlo se salían por mis manos.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES CHIBI ANCIANO! Le dije con un leve aire de satisfacción, la cara de Mustang demostraba lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Qué me dijiste que no te oí por ser tan bajo? Me dice inclinándose mientras coloca "afeminadamente" su mano izquierda en su cadera lo que esto provoco una gran pero SUPER MEGA REQUETECONTRA DESQUISIADA no desquiciada no pero FUERTE risotada que le di en la cara.

-¡Lo que escuchaste TRASERO DE FUEGO!.- le grite como de costumbre cuando un tic en su ojo izquierdo me hizo ponerme en guardia, en menos de un segundo la oficina se incendiaba y yo como no iba a dejar que ese baka me arruinara el día junte mis manos y pasó de todo en la oficina.

Conclusión… Una bala pasando alrededor de ambos, un reto que nunca jamás en mi vida olvidaré y una macabra sonrisa satisfactoria de Riza quien nos había ordenado, No ordenado es poco exigido arreglar la cochina, quemada, rota y desordenada oficina. Ordenamos mientras de mi boca brotaban los leves insultos hacia el taisa ese.

-BAKA ¿me puedes pasar esas carpetas? Le dije lo mas amable posible ya que hawakeye nos miraba con una mirada asesina

-Pues claro chibi.- me dice con la misma intención Mustang, después de esto otro balazo cerca de mi cabello y unos 2 más para el taisa. Ja ese momento lo disfrute, pero lo que no disfrute fue cargar con TODO el equipaje de Al mas encima TODO el mío hasta la estación. Aunque de lo que saque provecho fue ver al baka ese como nana ordenando TODA mi oficina.

-Lo lamento anciano, los años te pasaron la cuenta.- le dije sin miedo al ya jodido de Roy el cual me miraba feo.

-Cállate enano .-me dice picándome, resultado ¡la cochinada mas grande en 2 segundos en mi oficina y en la de él! Si nos retrasamos 2 horas por ordenar hasta el último rincón de las dos oficinas 2 horas perdidas según Al para mi fueron las únicas 2 horas que me quedaban de buena salud mental.

-Al Eres muy malo .- le dije a al mientras este sonreía al cargar al tren las maletas.

Cuando me dice: "no te preocupes ed… te la pasarás de maravilla en el campamento"

Ohh… estaba en ese momento requetecontra jodido si además de verle la cara a un montón de raros, todos los días y ahora irme de vacaciones con estos por un maldito mes. Después de eso consideré la idea de ir a un psiquiatra y psicólogo. De seguro que no aguanto una semana allá por favor ¡no quiero irme de mi casita! Primera vez que la extraño tanto, pero que le voy a hacer ya estoy arriba del tren.. lo ultimo que se me ocurriría sería saltar por la ventana… viendo la velocidad que llevamos…. Unos cuantos golpes al aterrizar… no son muchas contusiones que digamos si me lanzo ahora.

Al: (mirando a su "sicoseado" hermano) nii-san deja de intentar escaparte ya es tarde .-cuando me cierra la ventana.- debería descansar… llegaremos al campamento en unos dos días.

-!¿Queeeee?- Grite sin medirme realmente me moría. No no podría soportar un día mas con esos locos, me escaparé de alguna forma ¡ya lo sé! Cuando al salga del vagón yo salto por la ventana pero si no antes de romperla ¡plan de huída número 1!

Me comencé a reír como un idiota cuando siento la cachetada (_que me dolio un poco_) de Al.

-Nii-san deja de estar comportándote asi.- me dice en un tono medio serio.

-Al olvidas que soy tu hermano Traidor.- le digo algo adolorido por la cachetada.

-No te coloques así nii-san el viaje será entretenido- le dice lo mas feliz posible, bueno yo debía admitirlo ya no había vuelta a tras. A menos que intentara de.. no eso sería muy descabellado. Aunque sería una buena opción.

-Nii-san duerme un rato, yo te aviso después cuanto falta. Iré a traer las cosas para comer.- me dice mi hermano cuando le veo salir… noooo al no me dejes. No quiero estar solo, !pero que es lo que me pasa! Si estoy histérico¿ y que? Bueno sólo espero que pueda sobrevivir ¿Dios por que me pasa esto?

Continuará…

gracias por leer y dejen reviews

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

bueno...aqui va el siguiente capitulo... editado...arreglado... ordenado... para ser más precisos tratando que se pueda leer mejor...sin mas que decir...aqui va el capi n.n

Capitulo 2: ¡comienza el viaje!

Alphonse al fin me dejó sólo en el vagón yo creo que fue demasiado se fue con havoc a otro vagón por que "supuestamente" yo hacía mucho "escándalo" en el tren en general. Pero yo creo que él era el que exageraba, volviendo al tema en mi mente volví a repasar y puesto que tenía pensado volver a lanzarme por la ventana la cual me tentaba demasiado. Una voz en mi cabeza decía "_sabes que quieres...lanzarte y te prometo que no te molestaré en un buen tiempo… vamos… yo sé que quieres_" lo sé… suena enfermo ¿y qué?

La abrí lentamente mientras sentía una fría brisa mover todos mis sentidos… pensándolo mejor… puedo encerrarme en el vagón y fingir demencia… luego pararme en el borde de esta y ¡lanzarme al vacío!

- Nii-san ¿Qué haces? Cierra la ventana si no quieres pescar un resfriado…- soltó mi hermano al abrir la puerta y al verme que estaba casi en el borde.

- Nada.- le contesté.-solo quería sentir el aire.- al levantó una ceja con una mirada acusadora en efecto.

- Nii-san…- me dijo con esa mirada fría y calculadora.- ¿estabas pensando escapar? Me salieron un montón de gotitas en mi cabeza.

- Bueno…yo….- al me miró a los ojos T.T odio que haga eso.- yo…si…y no.

- ¿Si y no? habló repitiendo lo último, me senté como la gente… (pues que a verdad parecía como su fuera a dar a luz a un bebé XD) y me dispuse a hablar.

- Digo si por que tenía "pensado" hacerlo… y no por que sé que es peligroso y una caída así es grave bla bla bla y tú me matarías antes por haber saltado. Hubiera sido bajado de rango… bla bla… y aunque estuviera en el hospital no me quitaría de encima tu hermosa voz…- lo último lo dije sarcástico al suspiró pesado mientras me miraba.

- Que buen hermano tengo primero hay que pensar antes de hacer las cosas.- se colocó de nueva cuenta en el marco de la puerta.- a y una cosa más… me tengo que ir al otro vagón, me invitaron a compartir un momento…- sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta quedándome sólo.

Bueno tendría "toda" una noche para mi, eso era genial pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Busqué entre mis cosas y lo único "más" entretenido que encontré fue un libro de vampiros.

Comencé a leerlo tranquilo… al principio era algo no muy apetecible para mi gusto…. Creo que no debí leerlo…

_Unos 20 minutos después…_

- ¡Este libro está genial! Grite leyendo el penúltimo capítulo.- significa que si un vampiro muerde a una persona normal esta se vuelve vampiro y ambos te chupan la sangre.- susurré para mi mismo, de pronto unas ganas enormes por ir al baño.

Salí del vagón mientras veía el pasillo, era tarde… pero no tanto por que se escuchaban voces de los chicos a todo lo que les da la garganta… cerré con cuidado la puerta mientras me adentraba en el pasillo. Pero las luces se fueron de golpe, seguí caminando metido en mis pensamientos cuando una sombra alta delante de mí no me dejaba avanzar.

- Edward…- la voz de "esa" cosa daba miedo, miré hacia donde provenía la voz pero nada… seguí avanzando tratando de ignorarla.

- Edward…- volvió a susurrarme, cuando sentí como !me tocaban el hombro! pero !¿que se cree esa cosa de venir a tocarme? Me zafé rápido de la supuesta mano pero al sentir una presión en el pecho me caí al suelo.

- ¿Pero que mier? No alcancé a decir nada por que encima tenía a esa cosa… al parecer era un tipo… tiene el cabello negro…veamos…piel blanca… hasta ahora no lo conozco… ojos oscuros azules… oigan… esperen el único que es así es el…

- C-coronel ¿Qué hace encima de mí? Le dije nervioso pero su mirada se posó en mis ojos luego me petrifique y no pude moverme para nada, quería salir corriendo.

-Ed… ¿sabías que te ves hermoso a la luz de la luna? Esa voz era extraña en él, ¡me está acariciando! Ah no… esto no se lo aguanto…

-T-taisa que hace.- no pude ser escuchado ya que sus ojos negros se volvieron más intensos y entonces ¡unos colmillos se marcaron en sus labios!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Grité de dolor al sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello y sentí como succionaba este...

Un grito de ¡chica! Salió por mi garganta, abrí mis ojos y estaba con el libro dormido en mi rostro. La ventana estaba sutilmente abierta y Alphonse dormía en el otro asiento.

-¿Nii-san estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? Me dice preocupado, yo me cubrí la cabeza aún creyendo que me habían mordido.

- Maldito…. Lo mataré…. Nunca más voy a dejar que me toque….- grité para luego cubrirme con las mantas, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo havoc, fuery, breda, y por su puesto el taisa se asomaron.

- ¿Está todo bien? la voz de havoc sonó primero, al me mira y asiente aún preocupado.

- Si pero mi nii-san no quiere decirme lo que le pasó…- me destapó con la manta que estaba cubierto, hacía frío a esas horas de la noche.

- Entonces…t-todo fue un sueño.- susurré ya regresando a la realidad, tomé el libro en mis manos mientras veía en que página había quedado.

- Estoy bien, sólo fue una fea pesadilla lamento haber gritado así.- me disculpé por que Alphonse me miraba acusadoramente T.T odio cuando se pone así conmigo.

- Chibi deja dormir a la gente.- dice mustang sonriendo socarronamente, los chicos se dan media vuelta y se van a dormir mientras que el taisa me miraba serio.- si no hubiera estado tu hermano nunca hubiéramos sabido que tú estabas gritando…mejor duérmete.- me dijo algo cansado mientras se iba con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-¡No me digas chibi! Le grité fuera del pasillo pero un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo voltear.- ¿qué? Le dije a mi hermano el cual me miraba feo. Esa fue una laaarga noche que ya quiero olvidar…

Al se volvió a recostar mientras que apagó la luz del vagón… eran las dos de la mañana y yo muy despierto. Pero el sueño me fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que me quedé totalmente dormido.

-Vampiros…vengan a mí….- escuchaba Al entre dormido a su hermano.- tengo muchas armas para matarlos…!órale! al abrió pesadamente sus ojos ante que Ed se movía mucho en el asiento.

- Nii-san quédate quieto.- susurra cansado el ojimiel al sentir que su hermano se movía mucho.- estoy tratando de dormir.

- Así que…ahora vienes con refuerzos…- balbuceaba el rubio mayor.- los estoy esperando malditos zombis… acérquense.- al se cubrió con las mantas al escucharlo nuevamente.

Luego abrí los ojos como platos al despertar, estaba todo sudado hecho sopa… me senté como debía ser… mientras miraba por la ventana. La luna brillaba más que en las otras noches y el paisaje no era muy alentador que digamos, bosques, casas abandonadas, uno que otro cementerio antiguo.

Y el extraño sueño de los zombis no me ayudó para nada, creo que debo de dejar de tomar esos dulces que le compré a una gitana o algo así…

Este va a ser un laaargooo paseo del cual no sé si saldré bien….!por favor ayúdenme!

Continuará…

dejen reviews... n.n denme su opinión que es muy valiosa...


	3. Chapter 3

recuerden que en este fic pueden haber cosas como móviles...cosas de nuestro tiempo... es para darle un toque mas para esta época -.- o por lo menos eso parece...-w-

ahora arreglando y actualizando el fic... gracias por los reviews y... sigan leyendo n.n

Capitulo 3: problemas…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, era de mañana eso creo miré el asiento donde debería estar Al durmiendo, pero en vez que eso no lo encontré y estaba otra vez solo solito abandonado T.T por que.

Luego me acomodé mejor en el asiento y de pronto me di cuenta de que el tren se había detenido miré por la ventana ahí estaba el tipo que maneja la máquina y algunos chicos y por supuesto el taisa.

- El taisa… .- susurré para mi, en el extraño sueño que tuve él era un vampiro que me chupaba la sangre recordé mi libro y lo tomé dispuesto a leerlo.

Estaba metido en mi lectura cuando entra Al con muchas cosas para comer n.n ¡si comida!

- Mi tener hambrita.- le dije con esa voz de "estoy sufriendo por dentro"

-Nii-san si ya lo sé… te traje algo muy nutritivo que fortifica los huesos para que estos crezcan firmes y fuertes…- la sonrisa de mi hermano daba… como decirlo…. Miedo… en mi interior hubo una leve disputa entre esa vocecita desquiciada que me habla y otras dos que gritaban lo cuanto que odiaban la leche…

…_Mente de Edward…_

_-¡Al es un traidor! Trajo leche no quiero.- decía una vocecita ya conocida por el rubio, eran idénticas a él salvo algunos detalles..._

_-Yo creo que deberías al menos agradecerle.- otra vocecita dentro de la cabeza de ed._

_- ¡Soy una mariposa! Gritó una figura de edward bailando como "barbie y el lago de los cisnes" .- ¡me encanta bailar!_

_-¡Cállate tu no sales hasta los veinte! Gritó una más seria que las demás.- Edward escúchame soy tu conciencia… tienes que hacer lo que realmente sientas y no le hagas caso a ninguno de estos lunáticos.- Edward estaba metido en sus pensamientos sin saber que su hermano lo movía preocupado._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward…_

- Nii-san contéstame.- ed parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A mi? Nada es que estaba pensando.- ni yo me la creí pero en fin esas malditas vocecitas tenían razón, al menos una tenía que decirle lo que pienso

-Al no quiero tomar leche en la mañana, pero gracias por haberme traído algo…- Al abrió los ojos como platos por mi declaración. Tal vez piense que ingerí algún tipo de drogas o como se les llame pero yo me siento de maravilla…

- Esta bien nii-san por esta vez te dejo libre.- se levantó de su asiento dejándome un montón de pasteles galletas dulces y por su puesto mucha leche.- pero para la próxima no te salvarás.- y me dejó de nueva cuenta sólo.

Comí un par de galletas saladas pero luego recordé el libro lo tomé y seguí leyendo…

- Aquí dice que "el vampiro mayor es aquel que succiona la sangre de las damiselas hermosas, tiene un aire de grandeza y es bastante "atractivo" para el sexo opuesto" hablaba en voz baja Edward. ¿Qué raro el libro no? por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos de películas de zombis, vampiros, hombres lobo, tal vez esto sea verdad…

"_Momento azul de Edward…(duración hora inexacta)"1_

¿Es idea mía o me estoy sicoseando con el libro de vampiros y zombis que encontré misteriosamente en mi valija luego de haber tomado esos extraños dulces de esa gitana? que se reía con su mirada "malvada" bueno ni era malvada… solo un poquito…

Al rato el tren volvió a moverse y me golpeé la cabeza seguidamente al "olvidar" mi maravilloso plan de escape número 1… (_Saltar por la ventana con el tren en movimiento _) de pronto un golpe fuerte del lado opuesto del vagón donde me encontraba hizo que me cayera de pansa al suelo… XoX

- ¿Pero que pasa? Dije sin medirme en la voz cuando un par de ojos violetas me observaban de un asiento cerca del mío…

- Hola enano…- ¡maldito envy ahora lo mato! Me levanté rápido del suelo cuando me di cuenta de que el idiota ese ya estaba en MI vagón y cerró la puerta…

- Te vine a visitar estabas muy solito.- me dice la palmera mientras se acerca a mi y me toma el rostro.- creo que esta vez nadie podrá ayudarte.-

-¿De que hablas? Me estaba apretando mi cuello con sus manos luego recordé algo, mi automail estaba sin uso por esos días que mala suerte.

-Así que no tienes el automail.- hablaba la palmera gay.- estamos solos.- ¿Qué está haciendo…me acaricia?- si quieres te hago compañía un momento…

¡wacala me lambió mi cuello! No pude moverme pero en mi mentecita ya estaban planeando algo esas vocecitas taradas.

_Mente de Edward…._

_-¡Lo están violan…! Pero no alcanzó a hablar la odiosa voz cuando otra le tapó la boca._

_-Shhh… se me ocurrió algo.- todas se juntan para hablar y planear una estúpida acción que "bebeficiaría" de alguna forma al rubio._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward…_

¡Si! una idea vino a mi mente luego de mucho pero mucho tiempo,con mi mano humana tomé unos de los dulces que me dio la gitana y se lo aventé en la boca al envy ese… resultado me soltó al instante y se puso a cantar una extraña canción…

- ¡Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay…pluma pluma gay…pluma pluma pluma gay… fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay! Cantaba la palmera con los ojos de colores y dando vuelta en círculos, tomé mi móvil y lo grabé para la posteridad… aunque por un momento me dieron ganas de bailar al igual que él… ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?... creo que ingerí drogas ToT

- ¿Pero que es lo que sucede allí adentro? La voz de Al era entre preocupada y seria…- nii-san ábreme…- intentaba inútilmente de abrir la puerta cerrada. Envy movió la cabeza para ambos lados mientras saltaba por la ventana abierta…

- ¡MUÉRETE PALMERA GAY! Le grité por la ventana mientras esta se caía de cara al barro…luego se hizo humo… mi riza no se demoró ni dos segundos en salir, voltee con mis rostro triunfante mi hermano abrió la puerta y vio lo que hacía…

- ¿Nii-san a quien le gritaste? La voz de al me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras yo tenía un leve ataque de risa.

- Le grité a esa palmera rara que entró por la ventana…- dije apuntando la ventana… Al levantó una ceja como diciéndome _"ed te dije que dejaras de fumar"_

- Pero si no hay nada.- avanza hasta la ventana y mira hacia donde yo le indiqué.- ¿Qué palmera? Me pregunta inocentemente, a veces no entiendo lo inocente de Alphonse.

- Ese güerito de envy- dije como si no me importara y en realidad así es no me importa.- pero ya no está… - Al me miró como revisándome si no me había pasado nada.

- ¿Estás bien? me preguntó como enésima vez durante la tarde.

- Pues claro que lo estoy Al no te preocupes tanto si no me hizo nada.- luego en mi mente la imagen de envy bailando.- pero yo si le hice algo jeje.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites nii-san me llamas ¿de acuerdo? La voz de al era mas comprensiva, luego se levantó y se fue de nueva cuenta.

- Y ahora ¡a leer se ha dicho! Grite para mi mismo pero unas ganas de ir al baño, se me fueron las ganas de leer cuando volví, tomé mi libro y comenzé a leer pero algo nome dejaba tranquilo.

- ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo Alphonse? Me pregunté por tercera vez, había mucho ruido no me dejaban concentrarme en mi lectura, marqué la página donde había quedado me levanté dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abre de repente y la cara sonriente de mi hermano me hizo retroceder.

- Nii-san nos cambiamos de vagón.- me dijo al como si nada mientras tomaba sus cosas y las mías y me dejaba de nuevo solo.- ¿no vas a ir?

Suspiré pesado mientras lo seguía, mi hermano se estaba pasando pero no dije nada mas, luego entramos a otro vagón y mi sorpresa fue tan grande que casi me dio un paro cardiaco…

Ahí estaba el taisa hablando cómodamente con Havoc sobre no sé que cosa, me devolví por donde venía pero Al me llevó arrastrando hacia el vagón…

- Al a veces pienso que no eres mi hermano.- (imagen desoladora de Edward en el asiento con un aura morada alrededor ) ¡y como lo supuse! Me senté frente a frente al taisa pero sin mirarle la odiosa cara de pervertido en el acto.

- Nii-san le comenté al coronel que se había metido envy por la ventana para molestarte. Le dije si podríamos quedarnos en este vagón para más seguridad y él aceptó.- me decía al en voz baja y con una sonrisa odio cuando me mira así.

- Al… no me digas nada, quiero irme.- susurré esto último para mi mismo, luego recordé mi libro lo tomé con muchas ganas mientras me colocaba a leerlo.

Al hablaba con Havoc y el taisa animosamente mientras que yo me excluí de toda conversación, el libro estaba poniéndose cada vez más buenísimo.

Luego una hermosa chica de cabello negro ojos verdes y figura de porcelana entró con un carro con muchos bocadillos, me bajó el hambre al instante.

- Buenos días ¿desean algo para comer? Habló la chica mirándonos, Roy de una sola mirada hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Para mi nada por ahora.-dijo el odioso del taisa con su mirada seductora número 35

- Yo igual.- dijo Havoc como ido viendo a la hermosa chica.

-…- Alphonse no dijo nada ya que estaba dormido por tanto hablar.

- Yo quiero unas galletas y pasteles.- le sonreía a la chica la cual me mandó una mirada ¿coqueta? ¿pero que es lo que le pasa a la gente de este tren?

- Claro pero creo que no se llenará ni aunque se comiera todo la comida del tren.- ese fue un golpe bajo que no estaría dispuesto a pasar.- no sé como le cupe tanta comida si es tan bajo.- ¡BAKA AHORA TE MATO!

- Para mi no es problema, si quieres puedes venir a buscar de estas cosas en al vagón donde estamos nosotras trabajando, gracias por cooperar.- me dijo la chica de un modo bastante ¿sexy? Eso es raro creo que estoy alucinando con los dulces que me comí en la mañana ( Al se movió entre sueños y observó a su hermano)

"_Momento rosa para Edward…. (Duración 5 minutos)" 2_

- ¿Nii-san que pasa? Muevo mi cabeza varias veces para volver a la realidad la chica me había entregado una tarjeta, es como un pase para ingresar a la "zona prohibida para el público"

-Algo.- solté luego de mirar a mí alrededor y no encontrar a nadie más que a mi hermano.- ¿en dónde se metieron esos dos?

- El coronel se levantó hace unos minutos para ir a no sé adonde y Havoc se fue a apostar con Fuery .- yo sólo asentí y tome MI libro y seguí con mi ya acostumbrada lectura.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando recordé la invitación de la chica de los bocadillos… si ella sabe como convencerme ¡la comida es mi punto débil! Alphonse había salido de nuevo y yo solo me estaba aburriendo… decidí ir a donde esa chica me había invitado… salí del vagón rumbo al lugar donde me citaron se escuchaban voces de chicas hablando… rayos…creo que no debí levantarme. Iba a devolverme cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosa chica , o si que linda era… cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel me sonrió amistosamente mientras me adentraba en esa habitación para mi desconocida aún.

Sólo ruego por que no muera en el intento de escapar de ahí quiero volver a mi casita…

Continuará…

¡Aclaraciones!

1 Momentos azules… son los momentos de alucinación…

2 Momentos rosa... son los momentos en la mente de alguien… pueden ser buenos o malos…y algo pervertidos… XD

"_**Estos momentos son inventados por mí… XD luego de una ronda de azúcar….ToT" **_

Kromy: ¡si 3er capitulo listo!... agradezco a los que leyeron esto y dejarán reviews futuros… jeje… gracias por leer y… recuerden

¡Mi cabecita funcionar con reviews…n.n ya se viene el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

¡hola gente! Quiero dejar claro algo…. Estoy arreglando algunos fics que tengo que subir.. y los que ya subi los tengo que actualizar…y editar…XD soy olvidadiza y tengo que arreglarlo para una mejor lectura para ustedes… sin mas que decir…. Ah…gracias por los reviews… eso sirve para darme mas ideas… y sigan leyendo n.n

Capitulo 4: ¿Vienes por más?

Al adentrarme en la habitación aquella chica que me había invitado antes me sonrió de manera muy dulce, se acercó hasta la entrada mientras yo me quedaba sin hacer nada… me saludó besándome la mejilla…

-Hola pensé que no vendrías.- me dice tranquila luego voltea de repente.- chicas él es el chico que les hablé.- de un momento a otro varias chicas me rodearon, me acorralaron, y me obligaron a quedarme… bueno para ser sinceros no me obligaron si no que me quedé por gusto, es que había un aroma tan especial en el aire ese aroma a comida sin no como algo ahora creo que me desmayaré.

-Pero si es muy lindo.- decía una chica cabello rojizo, ojos miel.- oh lo lamento, no me he presentado soy Jía un gusto y tu eres…- parpadeé un par de veces al ser tan olvidadizo, me golpeé mentalmente por mi descuido.

-Soy Edward Elric pero pueden llamarme Ed- dije algo nervioso luego ellas sonrieron, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas comimos mucha comida por lo menos yo luego una chica comenzó a hablar sobre los pasajeros.

-Oye Ed en tu vagón viene un coronel me lo comentaron las otras chicas del tren… ¿lo conoces? Me dice una chica de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-Pues claro que lo conozco e incluso es mi jefe- oh…admitir que el odioso de Mustang es mi jefe me dio algo pena. Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron a no poder más.

- ¿En serio lo conoces? Yo sólo asentí mientras me echaba una galleta salada a la boca.- ¿Cómo es contigo? Por lo que he oído me dijeron que ustedes dos tenían una bonita relación.- Yo casi me atraganté con la galleta… bueno…es decir me atraganté… no podía respirar…una de las chicas se dio cuenta por mi cara de "si no me muero las voy a penar en la noche"

- ¡Chicas se ahoga! Gritó nerviosa una joven de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos azules… de repente todo se me vio de color blanco, sentí los pies tan livianos un aroma dulce adornaba el ambiente…creo que morí. Luego siento una sensación extraña en la boca…que raro…sabe a…mmm… canela… esperen… siento aire llegar a mis pulmones… ¡estoy respirando!

- Ed… ¿estás bien? Me dice la chica que me invitó, yo asiento y me doy cuenta de algo… estoy DEMASIADO cerca de ella, me sonrojo… pero luego me compongo y la típica pregunta qué pasa cuando tú no sabes nada sale por mis labios…

- ¿Qué pasó? Digo confundido, ella sólo sonríe con algo de pena para luego decirme…

- Estuviste a punto de ahogarte…te desmayaste por la falta de aire… pero como veo estás mejor…- yo asentí tranquilo… pero creo que algo no anda bien en mi cabeza un recuerdo borroso aparece…es el recuerdo de que la chica que tengo al frente me daba respiración boca a boca… y ese sabor a canela.

- Gracias por ayudarme…- ella me sonríe dulcemente y luego me doy cuenta de que las chicas están a mí alrededor.

- No hay de qué Ed….- dice una chica rubia de ojos verdes.-…esta es nuestra forma de pedir perdón…- dice sonriéndome yo la imito y de pronto entran las demás chicas y me entregan una caja llena, pero llena de comida y cosas que me gustan n.n

- Si…perdón por no habernos presentado antes…soy Mei… un verdadero gusto en conocerte…- me dice sonriendo, yo le devolví el gesto cuando ahora conversamos más tranquilos. Nos reímos, hablamos de muchas cosas y de algunas cosillas de mi vida…

- Así que ese coronel te dice que eres bajito…- dice la pelirroja.- pero si eres lindo así…- eso fue un cumplido, me sonrojo.

- Sí y guapo…- dice otra chica yo me cohíbo un poco.- además me gustan los rubios…- dice ¿coqueta? Yo sólo siento caer algunas gotitas en mi cabeza… estoy sudando…

-Chicas no lo molesten tanto.- dice Mei… oh gracias… le debo una.- creo que deberíamos que Ed descanse.- me dice sonriéndome yo no digo nada más porque las palabras no me salen… parezco un mimo haciendo gestos y todo eso…

Luego salimos de la "zona prohibida para los clientes" como le puse y me despido de ellas… luego sólo Mei me acompaña hacia mi vagón… al estar afuera volteo a verla…y le sonrío me despido de ella, y la veo acercarse.

-Aquí está mi número de teléfono, cualquier cosa me llamas…- me dice antes de irse luego se me acerca… muy cerca y me da un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios… yo quedo como idiota parado mientras veo como se va…

Miro mis bolsillos los cuales están llenos de dulces, son los de la gitana esa… me eché uno a la boca mientras intento abrir la puerta pero esta no abre.

¿Pero qué le pasa? La muevo… de todas formas y esta no abre, que raro pero luego un ruido del otro lado del vagón… es una discusión…

-Ya déjame…no te conozco…- me escondo tras unas mesas…esa voz…la conozco…es de Mei…vuelvo a escuchar.

-Pero tú sabes dónde se encuentra el enano ese dime… ¿en qué vagón se encuentra? Ohhh….pero que rayos hace envy en el vagó que viene por más, ahora verá me acerco de donde provienen las voces y ahí está el güerito ese con Mei tomada del brazo.

-Aquí estoy…- envy voltea y sonríe suelta a Mei la cual se coloca tras de mí…- ¿acaso vienes por más?

-Así que el enano se sublevó… pero que interesante…- maldito….juro que ahora no lo dejo vivo…- ahora veremos si eres valiente…- de un solo golpe me hace caer al suelo, pero algo se me ocurre en mi mente… el idiota ese no sabe con quien trata…

-¡Dale con la silla! Grita Mei mientras me lanza una silla, la tomo en el aire mientras le doy a ese… alquimiso la silla y esta se vuelve más dura… lo golpeo en la cabeza… cae algo atontado al suelo mientras le echo en la boca un dulce…. Creo que a este le hacen mal… pero así dejará de molestar…jeje

-¿Dónde está la ventana? Dice la palmera toqueteando por las paredes…parece que tiene un severo problema de profundidad… ahora este la encuentra y se lanza por la ventana….

-¡Oye esa es mi idea IDIOTA… me la robaste! Le grito por la ventana mientras lo veo rodar, ahora que lo pienso la idea va bien…pero veo que envy sigue rodando y cae por un barranco…o.o luego cae arriba de unos arbustos espinosos, luego cae a un río…. Creo que ya murió… nadie sobrevive a una caída así….

-Gracias…- volteo y ahí esta Mei sonriéndome como tanto me gusta… si esa sonrisa es muy dulce…- gracias por todo…eres increíble.- me dice sonrojada mientras se me acerca y…¿Qué hace? Me besa….

_Mente de Edward…_

_-¡Lo besan…! Grita contenta una vocecita dentro de la cabeza del rubio._

_-Y esa chica es muy…linda…- dice otra babeando._

_-Edward… ¡al fin te haces hombre! Grita una molestosa vocecita… pero la golpean…_

_-Cállate tu… NUNCA debiste de aparecer…- dice la más autoritaria de todas, o sea la conciencia._

_-¡No me digan que hacer! Grita y se va corriendo a una habitación en blanco._

_-Creo que la perdimos…- dice una bastante seria_

_-Yo me resigné hace años…- dice otra colocando su mano en el hombro de esta.- Edward vuelve a la realidad….si no quieres quedar como un idiota…- _

_Fuera de la mente de Edward…._

-No sabía que esas cosas tenían sentimientos…- susurro mientras veo que Mei me abraza, me sonrojo.- no te preocupes Mei…esa palmera nunca más te va a molestar…- le digo sonriendo mientras correspondo al abraso.

-Edward…tengo que irme…ya es tarde…y de nuevo gracias…adiós.- me dice mientras me besaba en la comisura de los labios.

-Hasta pronto…- digo como tarado al estar sólo en el pasillo, me coloco mi mano en mis labios y sonrío como el adolescente que soy.

-¡Me besó! Grito de contento mientras giro abrasando un almohadón de los asientos…que feliz es este momento… luego reacciono un poco y entro al vagón…

- Parece que te entretuviste bastante chibi.- uyyy…odio que me llame así el coronel…pero no me va a arruinar la noche…le voy a presumir algo que tengo….con eso se calla.

-Claro que me entretuve…- digo mientras "accidentalmente" tiro al suelo un papel lleno de direcciones, números telefónicos de las chicas, y como el taisa es tan curioso lo toma y lo lee.

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar nii-san? Volteo y ahí está Alphonse apoyado en el hombro de Havoc en el asiento…luego hablaré con ese segundo pervertido….pero ahora tengo que darle una buena explicación a mi hermano….

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas marcas en el cuello? Yo parpadeo un par de veces…¿marcas? ¿Cuales marcas? Me miro el cuello y abro los ojos de par en par… varias gotitas se asoman por mi cabeza…eran las maras de los besos de "despedida" de cada una de las chicas….¿que le diré a mi hermano? Miro la hora en el reloj y trago en seco ¿las tres de la mañana?

- Mmm…bueno yo….- pero no sé que decir además tengo demasiado sueño para hablar.- luego hablamos….es que estoy muy cansado.- digo bostezando fingidamente mientras me siento y me cubro por completo con las mantas…

- Bueno…mañana hablamos.- me dice cansado Al para luego acomodarse en el asiento y seguir durmiendo. El coronel también se acomoda y deja la lista de números de las chicas en mi libro de vampiros….pero que descuidado…no he terminado de leerlo… y creo que este viaje será mas especial de lo que pensé…. ¿por qué será?

Continuará….

Siiiii cuarto capitulo…. Dejen sus reviews…. Y perdonen por demorar en actualizar es que el archivo se me borró…. pero ya lo volví a reaser….gracias por todo nos vemos en el siguiente capi… n.n

aclaraciones...

la mente de edward tiene algunas vocecitas...que significan los cambios que ocurren en su mente por comer esos dulces...XD eso se me ocurrió cuando tomé mucho café...ToT pero es para darle algo diferente a la historia...gracias por leer...

y recuerden... mi funcionar con reviews o si no yo quedar XoX

ps: edward se atragantó por la tranqulidad que la chica decía "parece que tienen una buena relacion" x eso ocurre tal y ya mencionado ahogo... como uds saben ellos dos en la historia real no la tienen tanto XP

ademas aclaro q si quieren q algo suseda con ed y "x" persona !déganmelo! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

_Aclaraciones capitulo: Recuerden que FMA no me pertenece si no a su correspondiente autor _

_Siiii el título lo dice Edward se despide de nuestras alocadas y algo acosadoras chicas, desde aquí aparecen algunas sorpresillas. Sin mas que decir gracias por haber dejado reviews._

Capitulo 5: Despedida

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir un fuerte y potente rayo de luz entrar por la ventana, lo único que logro ver es a mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-Ya nii-san levántate.- me dijo moviéndome.- tenemos que ir a desayunar.- lo escucho a lo lejos, no Al tengo sueño, en dos días más voy.

- Cinco minutitos más por favor.- murmuro entre dientes ya que la luz en mi rostro por la mañana no me gusta para nada.- déjame dormir un poco más.- termino acurrucándome bajo las mantas.

-Pero es que tu novia te dejó una carta.- yo al escuchar la palabra "novia" me levanto de improviso con cara de "¿de que hablas hermano?".- y además dijo que quería verte.- Al sonríe de lado, esa mirada la conozco en él algo insinúa.

-¿Qué? ¿Mei quiere verme? Digo sin querer, luego inconscientemente me llevo ambas manos a la boca.- ALPHONSE ELRIC…- Al ríe de buena manera al ver mi cara roja por la vergüenza.

- Ya levántate si no quieres llegar tarde a tu "cita" con tu "novia".- ¿desde cuando Al es tan sarcástico conmigo? creo que se debe a las malas juntas de los chicos.

- ¿Crees que tu hermano mayor no puede tener una cita con alguien? ¿Eso tratas de insinuar? Le digo ya molesto por la mirada burlesca.

- Yo no lo dije.- y salió corriendo del vagón. Faltaron cinco segundos para que reaccionara y saliera corriendo tras Al, no lo encontré por ninguna parte supongo que uno de los chicos lo encerró, ¡son unos cómplices que están en mi contra!

-Alphonse me la va a pagar.- murmuro suavemente mientras entro de nueva cuenta al vagón y me cambio de ropa. No se por que razón me siento nervioso, creo que es por la cita de Mei.

-¡MEI! Grito de repente, pero que idiota de mi parte al haber olvidado ir con ella, busco la carta que insinuó mi hermano. Salgo del vagón colocándome mi chaqueta negra, leo algo de la carta y ahí aparece donde y a que hora es la cita.

- ¡Es tarde! Ahora si corro por los pasillos, cuando llego la veo sentada mirando por la ventana. Pero que linda se ve, con se cabello suelto, sus ojos brillantes ¿pero que estoy haciendo? De seguro debo estar mirándola como embobado y babeando.

- Hola Ed.- muevo mi cabeza varias veces para concentrarme.- pensé que no vendrías.- ¿Cómo iba a faltar?

- Hola, perdona por llegar tarde es que me enredé en la cama.- le digo sacando la lengua algo apenado.- ¿para qué quieres verme?

- ¿Leíste la carta? Me dice tranquila, yo niego.- bueno, te cité para que habláramos un poco.- ¿y para qué quiero hablar? Es decir me encanta hablar con ella pero ¿sólo para eso me citó? Yo pensé que tal vez para una cita, como esas que aparecen en la tele y así me la imagino:

"_-Sabes me enamoré de ti desde que te vi" le hablo con voz ronca._

"_-Pero no puedo amarte, vivo muy lejos" ella sonrojada desvía su mirada._

"_-Escapémonos juntos entonces".- le tomo las manos_

"_-Mi familia no nos dejará tranquilos".-ella las suelta_

"_-No te preocupes juntos podremos enfrentarlos".- le doy ánimos_

"_-Pero es que estoy comprometida".- es como una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro._

"_-No importa" trato de ignorarlo._

"_Te amo" confieso tranquilo_

_-"Yo también, pero nuestro amor está prohibido".- y entonces llega el novio de ella y nos mira feo a ambos._

"_-¿Mei? ¿Qué hace él aquí?" entra a la escena un tipo alto, fornido, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos pardos._

"N_ada es sólo un AMIGO"_ y ahí te matan las ganas de comprometerse, creo que vi muchas telenovelas cuando estuve sin nada que hacer por un par de semanas. Cuando siento que me mueven creo que dejé de prestar atención a lo que me dice.

-¿Edward estás bien? yo asiento algo atontado aún.- es que de repente te quedaste callado, no me asustes así.- yo sonrío tristemente ¿Qué tal si me dice que no soy su tipo? ¿Si no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Y si me odia? No puede odiarme, ¿o si? y…y ¿si quiere decirme que está casada, viuda, separada, tiene hijos? ¿Qué haré yo?

-¿Estás comprometida? Le pregunto de repente ella parpadea algo confundida por mi actitud.

- No ¿por qué la pregunta? Suspiro, por lo menos sé que no está comprometida ¿y se está casada?

-Por mera curiosidad.- pero esto no queda aquí.- ¿casada?

- No como crees.- me dice algo abochornada por mis palabras.- ¿en serio que te encuentras bien?

-¿Separada? ¿Viuda? Ella sonríe mientras yo sigo diciendo miles de sandeces.- ¿tienes hijos? Cuando siento algo cálido en mis labios, ¡me besa! Creo que hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

- Nada de eso ed.- me tranquiliza tomando mis manos.- sólo estoy enamorada.- un fuerte golpe para mi estómago.

- ¡Lo sabía! Le digo de repente.- sabía que estabas enamorada.- ella me mira tranquila y sonríe.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por que me enamoré.- me toma las manos.- de ti.- ¿de MI? ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! Cuando tomo su rostro delicado, y la beso en los labios en un beso manso y lleno de amor, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos para hacer el beso más profundo.

- Nii-san…- escucho a lo lejos, de pronto las paredes del vagón se comienza a hacer humo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tome el resto de los dulces? No pero si ni si quiera los he tocado.

- Edward…- susurra la voz de Mei, luego ella retrocede y se pierde entre las sombras ¡no por favor Mei regresa!

Siento una cachetada en mi rostro, abro los ojos y en frente mío tengo a mi hermano entre molesto y preocupado. ¿Es que acaso no tiene otra forma de despertarme? ¿Tan pesado tengo el sueño? de seguro que son los dulces, debo dejar de tomarlos.

-¡Nii-san al fin despiertas! Me tallo los ojos, todo fue un sueño.- ya vamos a llegar al campamento.- me dice tranquilo mientras guarda sus cosas en su valija.

-¿Ya llegamos ya? Le pregunto algo confundido.- pero yo pensé que, ella pues… me dijo que me…pero no…- balbuceo cosas sin sentido cuando mi hermano voltea.

- ¿Nii-san? Ya que estamos solos.- insinúa serio mientras se sienta en frente mío.- ¿cómo fue exactamente que te hiciste esas marcas? Por un momento pensé que lo olvidaría ¡por que Al tiene esa memoria tan buena!

-¿Qué cómo me las hice? El asiente calmado mientras levanta una ceja.- emm….bueno yo… anoche fui donde me citaron las chicas, estábamos conversando tranquilamente cuando yo me atraganto. Por un momento dejé de respirar, luego el aire volvió a mi.- Al levantó la ceja aún más.

-¿Cómo es eso de que "el aire volvió a ti" si te estabas ahogando? Me pregunta, cielos me siento como esa película en donde a los personajes los interrogan los policías ¿cómo se llamaba? era de policías…

-¿Nii-san? Me llama la atención Al, creo que me distraje de nuevo.- ¿me vas a decir o no?

-Si pero no.- mi hermano me mira confuso.- es que es algo confuso, me ahogaba luego me dieron respiración boca a boca.- al parpadea algo sorprendido.- ¡no me mires así a cualquier persona que se ahogue se le da respiración artificial!- Le grité sonrojado por la sonrisa de lado que se formó en su rostro.

- Así que te dieron "respiración artificial".- yo asiento cruzándome de brazos.- pero algo no calza hermanito.- me dice sarcástico.- si te dieron respiración boca a boca ¿por qué tienes esas marcas en tu cuello?

- Al eso lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.- le digo zafándome del interrogatorio mientras ordeno mis cosas en la valija.- además ¿Qué tiene? ¿Quieres saberlo para alguna "novia"? ahora yo uso esa mirada pícara con él.

-¡Yo no tengo novia! Me grita sonrojado a más no poder mientras me lanza una almohada.- ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?

-Al…- murmuro mientras me acerco.- soy tu hermano mayor, te conozco…- Al palidece y se sonroja más.- vamos dime ¿sales con alguien?

- Yo…- pero justo entra al vagón el coronel, nos mira confundido al ver que ambos estábamos sin guardar las cosas. ¡Y yo quería saber! Pero calma, habrá otra oportunidad para descubrirlo.

- ¿Dónde estará el ENANO de acero? Es que necesito que le entregue este informe a la teniente Riza.- murmura sarcástico el odioso de Mustang ¿Por qué todos se meten con mi altura? Pero que digo a Mei le gustan las personas como yo. Eso es un cumplido…

-¡¿A quien le dices enano? Grito como siempre pero Al me avienta una almohada en la cara.- ¿pero que te pasa? Le grito con falsa molestia.

- Hermano no grites tanto.- me cruzo de brazos mientras que los miro feo.- nii-san no te enojes…- me dice con esa mirada de perrito abandonado, ¡odio que me compren! Pero es que no puedo verlo así.

- Ya voy coronel.- lo último lo suelto como sarcasmo.- Alphonse luego hablamos.- le digo observándolo seriamente, Al suspira mientras sigue ordenando algo nervioso por mi presencia. Tomo el informe mientras voy insultándome mentalmente por no haber ido antes donde Mei para despedirme de ella, cuando choco de improvisto con la espalda de la teniente pero yo me caí con informe y todo al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? me pregunta seria mientras me extiende la mano para levantarme, yo asiento tranquilo.

- Teniente el bastar…-Riza levanta una ceja.- es decir el coronel Mustang me pidió que le entregara este informe.- ella asiente se lo entrego y hago un saludo militar.

- Me retiro.- digo mientras salgo caminando hacia donde están las chicas, mientras camino me hago preguntas como ¿Por qué el taisa quería entregarle un informe a la teniente si estamos de vacaciones? Por lo menos eso creo ¿y que pasa si no son vacaciones y es una misión suicida donde moriremos todos adentro del tren que se descarrila y cae por un barranco en donde se incendia por la explosión interna? No… no creo que suceda algo así… ¿pero si pasa? No, debo ser más optimista ¿pero si? no…eso ya es paranoia.

Muevo la cabeza varias veces mientras sigo avanzando por el pasillo cuando llego a la puerta, golpeo un par de veces mientras espero tranquilo… ¡¿a quién quiero engañar? Me siento nervioso por el sólo hecho de saber que tras esa puerta está la chica de mi sueño. Cuando abren la puerta y una de las chicas sonríe.

-Chicas tenemos visitas, pasa.- me dice sonriendo mientras yo me adentro tranquilo a la tipo cocina, algunas de las chicas están ocupadas pero eso no se coloca como obstáculo para saludarme amenamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí ed? Me pregunta Jía mientras me sirve una taza de té con galletas ¡mis favoritas!

- Es que vengo a despedirme…- digo un poco caris bajo.- pronto llegaremos a la estación y no nos veremos.- les digo mientras levanto la mirada.

-Pero no te preocupes.- me dice la de cabellos celestes.- tienes nuestros números, contáctanos cuando necesites un favor.- yo asiento tranquilo.

-Gracias chicas son muy amables conmigo siendo que nos conocimos en una noche.- digo sonriendo calmado cuando una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes se sienta cerca de mí.

-¿Pero como no ser amables con una chico tan lindo como tú? Otra vez me sonrojo.- además sin conocernos mucho viniste cuando te invitamos.- yo asiento mientras bebo un sorbo de un té.

-Mmm… ¿Qué té es? Pregunto mientras aspiro el rico y agradable aroma de la taza.

- Es té de jazmín ¿por qué la pregunta? Yo bebo otro sorbo, en realidad ni si quiera se para que pregunté.

- Por curiosidad del momento nada más.- contesto mientras como una galleta.- ¿y Mei? Pregunto inocente mientras me termino el té, Jía me mira de reojo mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Me dice en el mismo tono que Al, trago saliva en seco ante la penetrante mirada de todas sobre mí, tal vez se molestaron ¿y se me echan a patadas? ¿y si piensan que soy un pervertido? No lo soy, eso lo tengo más que claro.

- Bueno por que ella fue la que me invitó.- me miran seriamente.- es decir, me invitó y ahí las pude conocer a todas.- que miedo, esas miradas de las chicas cesaron mientras Jía sonreía contenta.

- Ed, perdona que se coloquen así.- entra otra chica con una bandeja.- es que la última vez que alguien preguntó por Mei fue su ex novio, ese asqueroso la botó y la trató mal por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nos preocupamos cada por cada una de nosotras.- me dice tranquila mientras me sonríe.

-¿De quien tanto hablan? En ese momento entró Mei, yo sólo palidecí por la impresión.- ¿acaso algún chisme que no me contaron? Dice alegre mientras se acerca, siento mi corazón latir fuertemente.

_Mente de Edward_

_-Calma ed, sólo es una chica.- habla una vocecita tranquila tomando té.- si tu corazón late es por alguna razón. Chico debes ser más flexible, y volar por todas partes…- y la vocecita se va bailando tranquila._

_-No le hagas caso a ese vago.- dice otra seria.- pero en algo tiene razón debes calmarte._

_-Si sigues así las chicas podrán oír tu corazón latir, y llega a tu cuerpo esa sensación que te quema por dentro de mirar a la chica, abrasar a la chica, besar a la chica y...- pero la interrumpe otra._

_-Cállense, Edward no le hagas caso sólo cálmate y respira profundo, inhala y exhala, nuevamente y así te sentirás mejor.- le murmura la conciencia._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

-¿Edward te sientes bien?.- yo asiento mientras hago lo que la última vocecita me dice, inhalo tranquilo y exhalo. Oigan eso me relaja ahora no estoy nervioso, ni tenso, ni con ganas de mirar a la chica… no, no ¡estúpida vocecita pervertida! ¡Voy a sacarla de mi cabeza!

-De lo que hablábamos era de que Edward viene a despedirse.- habla una chica rubia.- y nosotras como buenas personas nos íbamos a despedir de él.- yo me sonrojo un poco, por lo menos alguien me cubre.

-¿Despedirse? ¿Ya te vas? Me pregunta algo triste, T.T lamentablemente me tengo que ir, por primera vez en mucho rato no quiero despedirme.

-Si en una o dos horas llegamos a la parada.- la observo tranquilo.- pero como un buen amigo me vengo a despedir de todas.- digo sonriendo algo melancólico ¡las voy a extrañar!

-¡Abraso! Dice una mientras todas me abrasan, siento algunas más lejanas y otras no tanto, luego nos separamos.

- Edward te vamos a extrañar.- la chica de ojos verdes llora cómicamente.- pero en estas pocas veces que hablamos nos caíste muy bien, por eso entre todas te hicimos un regalito para que no nos olvides.- yo parpadeo algo confundido, cuando traen una caja con un listón rojo la abro tranquilo cuando mis ojos se iluminan.

- ¡Si galletas por una semana! Digo realmente contento, las chicas sonríen mientras yo abraso la caja posesivamente.

Me despedí de las chicas si no antes dar mi número de móvil, salí del vagón de donde estaban para dirigirme a buscar a Alphonse de seguro está preocupado por mi. Pero siento que alguien me toca el hombro, volteo y sonrío.

-Quiero despedirme personalmente de ti.- me dice Mei mientras me entrega una cajita con chocolates, de frambuesa y frutilla.- gracias por hacernos reír, y por confiar en un montón de locas y algo acosadoras chicas.- dice riendo sinceramente.

- Lo de locas no es tanto, aunque cuando las vi me sentí acosado.- me sinceré con ella tranquilo.- pero son buenas chicas.- digo cuando ella me toma la mano, es cálida como siempre.

-Edward, esta es mi forma para despedirme.- me dice sonrojada cuando me abrasa, yo correspondo con gusto el abraso.

_Mente de Edward_

_-¡Bésala ya idiota! Grita una vocecita alocada mientras mueve a otra_

_-¡Si bésala! Y luego…- una mirada pervertida se sibujó en su rostro._

_-¡Cállate tu pervertido! Dice otra encerrando a la "algo pervertida" voz en una frasco._

_- ¡El beso, el beso! Gritan dos haciendo porras con unos pompones amarillos._

_- Haz lo que sienta tu corazón…- habla la conciencia mientras pone a trabajar a las otras._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

Coloqué mi mano en su fino rostro, ella cierra los ojos cuando le doy un cálido beso en los labios. Ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-¡Mei ven a ayudarnos por favor! Gritan del otro lado de la puerta, ella me mira me sonríe tiernamente mientras me da un tímido beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos pronto.- me dice sonrojada cuando se va tranquila, yo trato de hablar pero no me sale la voz ¡pero que idiota me siento el no poder decirle ni si quiera un adiós!

Me despido de ella con la mano mientras volteo y sigo mi camino tranquilo, calmado, como siempre debí de ser. ¡¿Por qué me engaño a mi mismo? ¡Si lo único que quiero es contarle a todo el mundo! Me voy caminando como un zombi hacia mi vagón cuando me siento y abraso la caja de chocolates.

-¿Nii-san en donde estabas? me pregunta Al, yo no respondo aún estoy en trance.- ¿Qué tienes ahí en esa caja? ¿Es algún animalito verdad? Me dice soñador mientras toma la caja de las chicas y la abre. ¿Animalito? ¿Qué animalito?

- No hay ningún animalito ahí dentro Al.- hablo saliendo del trance.- son solo galletas de las chicas.- Al sonríe de lado.- ¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunto sin saber el por que de esa mirada.

-¿Y eso que es? Me pregunta señalando la caja de bombones de Mei.- ¿Por qué lo escondes? Déjame ver.- dice cuando se lanza sobre mi para quitarme la caja ¡no lo voy a permitir!

Salto antes que cayera encima de mi, mientras salgo corriendo por el pasillo escondo la caja entre mi chaqueta, pero Al me la quita yo me lanzó encima de él como una fiera, eso sonó extraño pero bueno ahora tengo a mi hermano en mis manos.

Le quito la caja y la guardo, cuando siento la necesidad bueno no realmente necesidad más bien las ganas de comerme un dulce de la gitana esa. Me lo echo en la boca mientras ayudo a levantar a m hermano.

-Al me lo dio una de las chicas.- le digo contento mientras me como un chocolate de frambuesa.- para ser exactos fue Mei ¿estás contento por saberlo? Le digo mientras le doy uno de frutilla.

-Sólo un poco.- me responde mientras se come el chocolate.- ¡pero que rico está! Dice mientras se lo come con ganas, cuando me mira sonriendo.- ¿le darías otro a tu lindo hermano menor?

-Es el último.- le aviso mientras que le doy otro.- pero los demás son míos.-digo mientras camino hacia el vagón pero justo pasan un par de militares casi corriendo por mi lado y la caja de chocolates sale volando pero la alcanzo a atrapar entre mis manos.

-¡Un poco más y nos quedamos sin chocolate! Dijo mi hermano sonriéndome inocentemente, esa inocencia es ya muy natural en él.

-¿Nos quedamos sin chocolates? Habla en singular no en plural.- le digo aventándome un chocolate a la boca.- luego te doy otro.

-¿Me lo prometes? Yo asiento saboreando ese chocolate.- ¿lo juras?

-Lo juro.- Al sonríe y voltea para irse de nuevo.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Los chicos me invitaron a jugar cartas.- yo parpadeo confundido.- luego nos vemos.- y se va tranquilo ¿desde cuando Al come tantos chocolates? Creo que no debo darles muchos, pero lo que nunca JAMÁS en su vida puede comerse ni si quiera UNO de mis dulces, no sabemos como puede reaccionar.

Pero luego pensaré en eso, ahora voy a deprimirme en un rincón por que no voy a ver a Mei durante un mes, ¡pero que me pasa! Yo no soy así.

_Mente de Edward_

_-No lo eres pero por tus dulces y chocolates si.- habla una vocecita riéndose._

_-Ed deja de comer tanto dulce, ¿quieres terminar convirtiéndote en un algodón de azúcar? Habla otra tomando té de jazmín._

_- No le hagas caso a esas.- habla la conciencia la más cuerda de todas.- sólo te sientes así por que le tienes un afecto especial a Mei.- habla comprensiva cuando le llega una almohada en la cara._

_- ¡LA CONCIENCIA SE ENOJÓ! Gritó una bastante desquiciada mientras se escondía en un armario que había por ahí._

_-¡Ahora verán montón de insolentes! Gritó furiosa la conciencia mientras salía tras de las demás._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

Creo que le tengo afecto a Mei, pero ahora no tengo ganas de pensar sólo tengo unas enormes ganas de comer helado, chocolate, pasteles, creo que si sigo así me va a doler el estómago.

Pero ¿a quien le importará? Al menos a mi no, me meto a el vagón a comer algunas de las galletas ¡están deliciosas! Eso es lo único que tengo en mente ahora, además parece que las vocecitas están peleadas pero eso no me importa, por ahora sólo quiero comer algo dulce. Ojalá que Al no apueste nada de valor con los chicos, pero ¿que pasaría si Al se pone adicto a l juego? ¿Estoy siendo paranoico? Creo que un poco, ¡el aire no llega bien a mi cerebro por que no he salido del tren en 3 días! Esto no está bien T.T malditos dulces adictivos de la gitana, y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué se los compré? Ya no sé nada pero luego sigo hablando conmigo mismo.

Continuará…

¿Se dieron cuenta? Ed ha comido mucha azúcar por eso sus alucinaciones extrañas… (No, es para colocarle algo de humor a la cosa n.n)

Y la CONCIENCIA es la vocecita más cuerda dentro de la cabeza de ed recuerdenlo

Este capitulo es más extenso, pero se los dedico a los lectores que dejan sus reviews y esperan con paciencia los capítulos :)… gracias por todo y…

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

_Aclaraciones: fma no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor_

_Esta vez este fic va dedicado a uds. lectores. T.T perdónenme por haberme tardado en actualizar, tuve algunos inconvenientes con el PC XD_

_De aquí en adelante Edward tiene algunos problemillas con su vida amorosa, pero alguien que nunca imaginará lo ayuda. ¿Quién será? ¡VOTEN! XD en serio, esta vez quiero ke uds. me den su opinión. Gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo n.n_

Capitulo 6: ¡Por fin llegamos!

Por un momento dejé de pensar en los deliciosos dulces de la gitana esa ¿dije deliciosos? Ya no importa nada. Miro hacia los vagones me encamino a uno de estos, cuando entro me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Al juega de lo más feliz junto con los chicos, los que no tienen buena cara. ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo? Voltean a verme con cara de no se qué pero la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Alphonse da algo de miedo.

-¿Por qué esas caras? Pregunto luego de sentarme cerca de Fuery.- ¿tienen poco dinero para apostar?

-No, es solo que tu hermano va ganando.- me murmura por lo bajo Breda.- y Havoc también nos va ganando.- un aura morada rodeó a este, a mi me salieron varias gotitas en mi cabeza.

-¿Última jugada? Pregunta Havoc sonriendo de lado.- por que creo que al parecer no tienen como pagarnos.- yo miro a los chicos los cuales suspiran algo desilusionados.

-Ya no tengo.- Fuery dejó las cartas en la mesa.- no apuesto más.- y se salió del vagón mientras se estiraba.

-Yo menos.- Breda bostezó mientras también salían, yo me sentí algo ignorado.- al rato nos vemos.- Al asintió sonriente mientras miraba a Havoc. ¿Por qué se sonroja? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Estoy alucinando de nuevo? ¿Por qué recordé a Mei? Me siento solo…

-Nii-san ¿Qué tienes? Me pregunta algo preocupado.- ¿Por qué de pronto te pusiste triste? Yo parpadeo aún sin aterrizar.

-¿Eh? No es sólo que recordé algo.- me levanto del asiento para irme.- no me pasa nada.- vuelvo a insistir.

-Nii-san.- ¡otra vez esa mirada! Quiero irme.- no me mientas…- ¿mentirle? Pero si no le miento, solo es que no sé que hacer.

-Al.- sus ojos claros se fijan en mi.- no me pasa nada, en serio sólo me voy al otro vagón.- asiente algo dudoso cuando volteo y sigo avanzando. Entro a mi vagón tranquilo, pero hay algo que me pone un poquito triste, lo reconozco. Pero ¡arriba los corazones de frutilupis! Si tengo que ser optimista, luego podré hacer todo lo que quiera cuando vuelva de este campamento.

-¡Si frutilupis! Un grito inesperado sale por mis labios.- malditas voces del…- pero me interrumpen mi dialogo cuando siento el tren detenerse.

-¿Te sientes bien? te escuché gritar algo, pero a la distancia.- volteo hacia la puerta y ahí está el coronel.- ya llegamos, muévete chibi.- ¡¿por que me dice así? ¡¿Acaso le gusta burlarse de mí?

-¡No me digas chibi! Digo molesto cuando me mira serio, demasiado serio.- ¡¿p-por qué me mira así? Él sólo sonrió de lado para luego tomar su gabardina negra.

-Por que al parecer cada día te pones más _bajo_.- ¡pero que es lo que le pasa! ¡Maldito Mustang! Desvío la mirada fastidiado cuando este toma una maleta y me avienta otra algo pesada.

-¿Y ahora que? pregunto fastidiado.- ¿para qué me lanza esto? Me mira y me ignora. ¡¿Por qué hacen eso conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho?

-Sólo cállate, toma esa valija y sígueme como el enano que eres.- sentí unas ganas enormes por golpearlo pero algo me detuvo. Una idea algo maliciosa se cruzó por mi mente ¿Qué ocurriría si le doy un caramelo de los de la gitana? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Pero hay un pequeño problema, si le doy el dulce ahora pensará que algo estoy tramando así que mejor me aguanto.

_Mente de Edward_

_-¡Si dale un dulce! Grita una alocada vocecita.- quiero verlo…- comienza a reírse desquiciadamente._

_-Si se la da ahora el idiota ese sospechará.- habló tranquila para luego comer una galleta.- ¡están exquisitas! ¡Quiero más!.- a todas le salen una gota en la cabeza._

_-Edward, no le hagas caso a estas. Podrías darle un caramelo si sólo él no sospecha de ti.- otras asienten cuando una comienza a llorar._

_-¡QUIERO FRUTILUPIS! grita una haciendo un puchero.- ¡no puedo vivir sin frutilupis, si no me dan me muero!_

_-Eso sería lo mejor.- murmuró por lo bajo otra.- que se callara o que se muriera.- otras dos asienten mientras se juntan para hablar._

_-¡Dejen de hacer estupideces! Gritó otra molesta.- ¿Cuándo van a madurar?_

_-Cuando me den frutilupis.- una sonríe inocente._

_-Cuando me den té de jazmín.- una sonrisa bastante sutil adornó los labios de esta._

_-Cuando muera la voz idiota esa.- tres de las voces miran a la desquiciada. _

_-Cuando dejes de pensar idioteces.- habló la conciencia.- dejen de fastidiar a todo el mundo y no le den consejos tarados a Edward.- las demás se fueron nuevamente haciendo sus "labores"._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

Oh pero ¿que chingada le sucede a estas? Y lo que más me llama la atención ¿Cuántas voces hay? Bueno mejor dejo ese tema a un lado, cuando siento que me mueven suavemente por los hombros. Abro mis ojos y casi me da otro infarto.

-¿Acero te sientes bien? pregunta el coronel ¿preocupado? No, no lo creo.- te quedaste callado y no te movías.- yo traté de volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¡Quiero té de jazmín!- otra vez se me sale de la boca los pensamientos de esas odiosas ¡voy a darle muchos dulces a todas si siguen molestándome!

-¿Ah? ¿Te de jazmín? Si quieres eso tendrás que moverte, ya llegamos a la parada.- lo vi mientras tomaba una maleta y salía del vagón. Yo más que fastidiado lo seguí pero a mi mente se vino un pensamiento, Al. Salí del vagón con la maleta mientras trataba de dar con mi hermano, cuando un grupo de militares aparece de la nada y me llevan con TODO y TODOS a la salida del tren.

Caí de espaldas al suelo, por un momento pensé que me pisarían o algo así pero no ocurrió nada.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Pregunté al aire luego de ponerme de pie y tratar de levantar las maletas del piso, con la mirada busqué a Al el cual brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando escucho tras mis espaldas algunas risas contenidas, volteo y ahí estaba.

-¡Al te extrañe tanto!...-¡¿Por qué hablan esas idiotas voces? ¡Voy a colgarlas! Nuevamente me hacen hablar.- es decir, ¿dónde estabas? ahora sonaba como un hermano sobre protector.

-Estaba en el vagón con los chicos, tenía que ayudarlos a bajar el equipaje.- mi hermano siempre tan eficiente.- pero si quieres te ayudo, esa maleta se ve algo pesada.

-¿Esta? Pregunto mirando a la maleta.- no, para nada.- hablo sin usar el sarcasmo.- puedo llevarla no te preocupes.

-Bueno pero avísame cualquier cosa.- ¿Por qué está tan contento? ¿Habrá encontrado los dulces de la gitana entre mis cosas? No, eso nunca.

-No te preocupes.- el asiente y avanza tranquilo.- pero ¿dónde anda mi cabeza?.- murmuro golpeándome mentalmente, ¡olvidé los dulces en el vagón!

-¡Espérenme se me quedó algo! Grito de pronto para entrar al tren, mi hermano me mira con cara de "_Ed te tienes que ir a rehabilitación_" pero por ahora eso no me importa, ¿cómo pude olvidar los dulces de la gitana esa y los bombones de Mei? Al entrar en el vagón los busco rápido, de pronto siento el tren moverse ¡no esperen aún no me bajo!

-¡Nii-san bájate ahora! Escucho la voz de mi hermano.- ¡si no quieres quedarte arriba! Encuentro por fin la caja de bombones y la caja de dulces. Los meto a la valija mientras me voy por los vagones cuando el tren se detiene me abren las puertas tranquilamente y yo bajo, miro hacia donde podría estar el maquinista y ahí estaban las chicas.

-¡Gracias por todo! les digo mientras veo como nuevamente el tren comienza a moverse en dirección contraria a la de nosotros.- ¡Cuídense! Me despido con mi mano tranquilamente cuando siento que me tocan el hombro.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! Volteo ahí estaba mi hermano entre molesto, preocupado y feliz.- pero al menos pudiste bajar.- suspira más aliviado mientras me mira.

-Al tenía todo fríamente calculado.- me echo un dulce a la boca.- si estaba dentro del vagón cuando el tren estuviera avanzando sólo hubiera utilizado el "plan de escape número 1, lanzarse por la ventana con el tren en movimiento".- me cubro la boca con ambas manos ¿cómo pude revelarle uno de los planes a mi hermano? Malditos dulces…

-¿Qué plan? Me pregunta confundido.- ¿de que estás hablando? Yo palidezco mientras hago como que me hablan.

-Luego te digo, mira el coronel me llama.- Al voltea y yo salgo corriendo.- ¡nos vemos! Sé que esto se ve mal pero cuando comes dulces extra azucarados mas encima de una gitana simpática no sabes como puedes reaccionar.

-¡Espérame! Mi hermano sale corriendo tras de mi.- ¡dijiste que me darías un chocolate!

-¡Si me atrapas! Le digo al momento que acelero y corro más rápido. Un pensamiento algo estúpido apareció en mi mente.- ¡QUIERO FRUTILUPIS! Y comienzo a reírme, todos me quedaron mirando con cara de _"¿Qué chingadas te pasa Ed?" _yo seguí corriendo durante varios minutos.

Mi hermano ya no quería correr, me di cuenta luego de haberme dado cuenta de que corría sólo y no había nadie tras de mi, sonreí aunque no recuerdo la razón.

-¿Qué tanto tardan? Pregunté al aire al ver que a lo lejos se veía a los chicos cargando las maletas.- mejor los espero.- y así fue, me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol la sombra era muy refrescante ahora que lo pienso tengo unas enormes ganas de lanzarme a algún lago, río, o algo con agua.

El calor aumentó en la zona, los chicos dudaban a mares la teniente venía caminando más tranquila que todos. Mi hermano también venía agotado, por mi parte caminaba tras todo mientras sentía como moría por el calor, cuando sentí un mareo. Me detuve en seco mientras me apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, las nauseas aumentaron.

-¿Qué te sucede? Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Mustang.- ¿te sientes bien? yo negué con la cabeza cuando sentí un calor en mi espalda.

-No me siento del todo bien pero puedo continuar.- me enderecé un poco para caminar, pero las piernas me fallaron, cerré los ojos para sentir el golpe.

-¿Y así quieres continuar? Levanté la mirada para ver mejor.- te llevo.- yo parpadeé sin entender aún lo que pasaba, luego me di cuenta de que el taisa me sostenía firme entre sus brazos.

-¿Eh? Pero no pude decir ni hacer nada ya que el baka ese me dejó en su espalda.- ¿p-pero que hace? Pregunté al ver que ahora yo estaba en su espalda.

-Cargarte hasta que te sientas mejor.- ¡¿Qué pasa a todos? ¿Desde cuando están tan eficientes y preocupados? T.T debo estar alucinando.

_Mente de Edward_

_-Y lo estás…- habló la vocecita obsesionada con el té de jazmín.- esto es solo parte de tu imaginación, todo es mentira, nada es real… estás en coma en una clínica luego de haber ingerido muchos dulces…- hablaba pausadamente._

_-Pero si es verdad.- habló otra más calmada.- el calor les afecta el cerebro, por eso están comportándose así.- la otra asintió mientras bailaba._

_-¡Ed estás en medio del suelo con insolación, abre los ojos y te darás cuenta de lo que pasa!- habló otra que se quitaba una mordaza._

_-Echaste a perder todo el encanto.- habló otra mientras la desataba.- pero es que queríamos darle algo de drama a la cosa._

_-Eso no es drama, ustedes están locas.- habló la conciencia.- Edward abre los ojos lentamente, no te preocupes que los chicos aún no llegan donde estás.- las otras hicieron un puchero._

_-¡Tengo sed, mucha sed, que me bebería hasta los dulces de la gitana líquidos! Gritó la desquiciada mientras se comía un dulce.- ¡Bailen conmigo!_

_-¡Tú no sales hasta los 5! Gritó otra y la encerró en un frasco.- amo los frascos.- y lo cerró tranquilamente._

_-Pero si ya tiene más que eso.- a todas le salió una gotita en la cabeza.- pero bueno, al menos no ha llegado la "Mala".- unas se escondieron tras otras._

_-¿Qué mala? ¿De que hablan? Preguntó una chismosa.- ¿es alguien importante?_

_-No es sólo la parte malvada de ed… da miedo….- esta se cubrió con una manta.- no me coman._

_-¡DIJE QUE DEJARAN DE METERLE IDEAS LOCAS EN LA CABEZA A EDWARD! gritó molesta la conciencia mientras respiraba algo agitada._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente tal y como me lo dijeron estaba boca abajo en el árido suelo. Me levanté como pude, tenía la boca con un peculiar sabor a polvo miré a mi alrededor y aún no llegaban los chicos.

-Oh mi cabeza.- me quejé luego de apoyarme en un árbol.- ¿Cuándo me abre desmayado? No lo recuerdo.- retrocedí el camino avanzado anteriormente hasta toparme con los chicos Al venía hablando amenamente con ellos, sonreía ampliamente. Por lo menos se ve feliz, avancé hasta ellos cuando me miró haciendo un puchero.

-Nii-san tú ganas ya no quiero chocolates.- ahora recordé la razón por la cual corría.- ya vamos a llegar a las cabañas.- yo asentí aún atontado.

-¡Voy a morir quiero agua! Las palabras brotaron de mis labios al llegar por fin a las cabañas.- ¡agua! Dije al ver la vista de las cabañas y un cristalino lago. Sin pensarlo dos veces solté las maletas para ir corriendo con los brazos alzados hasta el lago en donde mi hermano me detuvo.

-Hay agua dentro de las cabañas.- a mi me salieron miles de gotitas en la cabeza.- ¿acaso pensabas beber la del lago? Yo negué con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios.

-P-por su puesto que no, sólo quería ver el agua.- Al me miró raro.- lo sé, lo sé suena raro pero es que tengo mucha sed.- ambos nos encaminamos hacia la cabaña donde estaban todos.

-Bueno, primero que nada quiero que quede claro lo siguiente.- la voz de Riza se sintió en la cabaña.- hay unas cabañas para dos y tres personas, así que un grupo de nosotros tendrá que quedarse los tres en una.- todos asintieron mientras hacían el piedra papel o tijeras. Yo no entendí casi nada de lo que dijeron.

-Nii-san esa cabaña esta bien para nosotros.- yo volteo y veo la cabaña que Al me indica.- pero los grupos no los armo yo, ojala que duermas bien con quien te toque.- ¿cómo que no voy a quedarme contigo? ¿Y si me toca con el señor musculoso? ¿O con uno de los chicos? Y lo peor de todo ¿con el taisa? No quiero separarme ¡AL VUELVE!

-Bueno los grupos serán elegidos por esto.- la teniente saca una bolsa con muchos papeles con los nombres de todos.- así se elegirán y si no participan dormirán afuera.- todos tragaron en seco mientras tomaban un papel, yo tomé uno con miedo mientras me escondía para leerlo.

-¿Con quién? Vuelvo a leer el papel, ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? T.T quiero volver a mi casita, ¡además quiero frutilupis! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No voy a dormir, de seguro sólo espero salir vivo de este viaje.

Continuará…

¿con quien le habrá tocado a ed? ¿y a alphonse? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo (voten uds. pueden decirme XD es en serio)

(pds: esa historia de los dulces de la gitana al parecer fue real XD)

Gracias por los reviews y voten ¿Quién ayudará a ed con los problemillas amorosos que se formarán mas adelante? Uds. eligan n.n (dejando reviews por supuesto) XD

Y... YO TAMBIEN QUIERO FRUTILUPIS O DULCES DE LA GITANA n.n cuídense mucho y…

¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Vacaciones con humor! Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

_Aclaraciones: fma no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor n.n_

_¡Gracias por haber votado! XD les agradezco por los reviews, por ello sigo escribiendo en mi casita. _

_Esta vez la dedicatoria es a las personas que me dejaron reviews (de votación XD):_

_Black Angel Mony__ / Rika yagami lawliet/ DarkHearth gracias por la votaciones, eso me inspiró (aparte de comerme un dulce de la gitana XD)_

_Quiero aclarar de antemano que las cabañas están todas separadas XD. Y aviso que las parejas armadas se quedan por "TODO" el mes (ed: eres mala… kromy: perdóname pero así me lo pidieron) _

_Muchas "cosas" nuevas y locas ocurrirán… gracias por la atención y ¡lean el fic n.n!_

Capitulo 7: Una pequeña sorpresa

-¡¿Qué? Grité al momento de releer la hoja.- ¡no quiero morir! Murmure para mis adentros mientras me arrinconé en una esquina de la cabaña. Pasar TODO un mes con el coronel, T.T no quiero…

_Mente de Edward_

_-¡¿Qué? Nos tocó con el pervertido.- grito algo pálida una vocecita.- ¡mátenme!_

_-Con gusto.- habló otra sonriendo algo malévolamente.- ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Cruelmente o no tanto? Le habla mientras busca algo entre una maleta._

_-¿Con quien nos tocó? Pregunto la vocecita algo pervertida a la alocada.- ¿es una mujer?_

_-Lamentablemente no.- otra suspira resignada.- nos tocó con el bastardo del coronel.- la vocecita que tomaba té de jazmín se atragantó en ese momento._

_-¡Se ahoga! Gritó otra histérica al momento de desmayarse.- ¡veo una luz ¿Qué hago?_

_-¡Seguirla! La alentó la desquiciada.- avanza hacia él…- mientras siguió "motivándola"_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Esta comenzó a correr en círculos.- ¡Por favor Envy llévame! ¡No quiero morir viol…! Pero otra le cubrió la boca._

_-¡CÁLLENSE! Habló fuerte la conciencia.- ¿Cómo va a ser posible que con la simple noticia de que ed va a quedarse a dormir con el coronel durante un mes las asuste tanto? Respira para continuar.- además ¿Por qué uno de ustedes se ahoga y ustedes no hacen nada?_

_-Pero si estoy bien.- se escuchó tras las otras.- sigan hablando, no se preocupen por mi.- y se esconde tras unas cajas de dulces._

_-Véanle el lado positivo.- habla la algo pervertida.- en un campamento así pueden haber miles de chicas y cuando sea de noche….-le cubren la boca con una cinta._

_-¡¿Pero que rayos dijiste? Otra comenzó a cachetearla en las mejillas.- ¡idiota!_

_-Ed por ahora no visites esta…como decirlo.- habla tranquila la conciencia.- en esta consulta, nos vemos en un rato tengo que hacer algunas "cosillas" antes.- una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en sus labios al momento de mirar a las otras._

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

-¿Qué? Ahora la voz "algo"desesperada es del coronel.- ¿tendré que dormir en el mismo lugar que el chibi? pero si muere aplastado no va a ser mi culpa.- ¡maldito Mustang! ¿Qué nunca va a dejar de herirme? ¿No ve que tengo sentimientos? Y una cosa más ¿por qué me sentí triste por un momento? Mi salud emocional empeora más y más.

-Nii-san.- escucho la voz de mi hermano.- ¿quién es tu pareja? Esa pregunta sonó rara Al, pero como es mi hermano pequeño no se lo voy a decir.

-Con el bastardo.- mi hermano suda unas gotas.- ¡me persigue la desgracia! Mi hermano me mira con cara de _"Ed deja de hacer teatro, por que no te sale" _suspiro pesado luego de apoyarme en la pared tratándome de calmar.

-Hay nii-san si no va a ser tan malo.- mi hermano trata de darme "ánimos".- sólo será un mes…- esa última frase se quedó en mi mente durante un rato.

-¿Y-y a ti Al? Trato de apartar la dolorosa frase de "sólo será un mes" de mi cabeza.- ¿con quién te tocó?

-¿A mi? Me pregunta algo nervioso Al, cada día está más extraño.- con Havoc-san ¿Por qué la pregunta? Me mira tranquilo, al menos es Havoc. Luego de un rato reacciono, ¿con él? podría enseñarle el mundo de las apuestas y ¿si Al se pone adicto a las apuestas? ¿estoy haciendo teatro? no lo sé pero por ahora dejo de penar en eso, no voy a permitir que metan al juego a Al, antes hablo con Havoc.

Me disculpo con mi hermano para dirigirme hacia el mencionado, al parecer sabe del por qué me acerco hasta él, pero de todas formas le daré un pequeño aviso.

-Havoc, te quiero pedir un favor.- este me mira con varias gotas en su cabeza.- cuida a mi hermano, y si sé que le enseñaste a apostar mal…- no sé que mirada habrá aparecido en mis ojos que Havoc asintió más que pálido.

-No te preocupes, no le enseñaré nada de apuestas.- yo levanto una ceja.- ni nada raro.- junta los dedos varias veces algo apenado, yo asiento al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa fingida, demasiado.

-Bien.- todos levantamos la mirada hacia la teniente que luce seria.- cada pareja tome las llaves de la cabaña, que se diviertan.- todos asienten al momento de moverse.

La primera pareja en tomar las llaves es Fallman y Fuery, luego Breda y ¿La teniente? Cuando lo vi me comencé a reírme en voz baja, ya me imagino como dormirá. Luego Armstrong con… ¡no se vale le toco sólo! T.T yo quería quedarme solito.

-Si necesitan algo Armstrong puede ayudar.- habló el "señor musculoso" como lo apodé luego de comer dulces.- ¡que descansen! A todos no salió una gota en la cabeza, y una pregunta vino a mi mente ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan…extravagante? No lo sé pero mejor me escapo durante la noche.

-Muévete chibi.- ¡no quiero! Volteo y me encuentro con el coronel algo fastidiado, ¿acaso le molesta haberse quedado conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar? ¡¿Pero que me sucede? Extraño a Mei y a mi casita.

-Quiero irme.- me quejo en voz baja para luego avanzar.- ¿Cuál cabaña nos habrá tocado? Me pregunto a mi mismo al momento de ver que el baka saca las llaves de su bolsillo, este me las avienta a la cara.- ¡no tiene cuidado, casi me golpea el rostro!

-Perdona enano, es que es difícil verte por la neblina.- yo asiento a regañadientes mientras avanzo ¿pero de que niebla me habla? De pronto choco de frente con su espalda.

-Ten mas cuidado.- otra vez el maldito sarcasmo, yo lo ignoro mientras busco la odiosa cabaña. Caminamos como idiotas durante diez minutos y sin encontrar la dichosa cabaña, ¡me lleva la chingada! Estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir pero NO con el taisa.

-¡Al fin! Hablo contento al encontrar la cabaña.- pero ¿tan lejos quedamos de las otras? Volteo a mirar el grupo de cabañas cercanas que hay entre las otras.

-Es mejor, por que si se te ocurre gritar nadie te salvaría.- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.- además así podré dormir a gusto.- yo volteo y me doy cuenta de que Mustang me había arrebatado las llaves.

-¿Qué trata de decir? Pregunto en el mismo tono.- por que así no lo entiendo.- otra vez choco con su espalda, ¡pero que no avisa! me llevo una mano a mi nariz algo adolorida.

-Nada.- otra vez ese tono ¿pero que le ocurre?- ya mejor vete a inspeccionar la cabaña, luego me avisas.- ¿Qué se cree? Lo observo desafiante para luego ignorarlo, avanzo por la cabaña, la sala es amplia con unos cómodos sofás con almohadones espojocitos. Entro a la cocina en donde todo está en orden, además hay una ¡canasta de bienvenida! Me acerco sonriendo a la mesa, cojo la canasta y cae una nota.

-"Que tengan una excelente noche".- leo en voz alta.- "y que sus sueños de pareja se hagan realidad"…- esperen ¿leí bien? vuelvo a leer la nota.

-"Que sus sueños de "PAREJA" se hagan realidad".- en mi mente sólo hay una palabra "pareja" ¡esto es una canasta para…!

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! Murmuro con un leve tic en mi ojo izquierdo.- Edward, vamos cálmate debe ser sólo una _notable_ equivocación…- respiro profundamente tratando de calmarme, tomo la tarjeta y la dejo encima pero la canasta me la llevo.

-Había esto en la cocina.- entro a la sala donde estaba el baka.- y dejaron esto.- el taisa levanta la mirada y yo le entrego la canasta.

-Mmm… - el taisa coge un pastelito relleno de frutilla con fresa ¡ese era mío T.T!- está delicioso.- parece que sabe que me gusta por que lo saborea "disimuladamente"

-Yo quería de ese.- murmuro luego de cruzarme de brazos.- ¿hay más así? El taisa niega varias veces mientras come tranquilo el pastelillo.

-Que pena, no quedan.- se quejó al ver que había sólo uno de esos.- pero bueno, debe haber otro de igual de rico.- yo lo observo hay algo raro ¿desde cuando Mustang sonríe al comer un pastel? Muevo mi cabeza varias veces para luego dejar al coronel y seguir mi recorrido por la cabaña.

Entro al baño, es mucho más grande que una habitación. Tiene una tina y una ducha !pero que emoción! uso el sarcasmo conmigo mismo, el color es bonito ¡ni si quiera sé por que pienso eso! Me siento solito otra vez. Suspiro para luego otra vez devolverme a la sala de estar, cojo un pastelillo de chocolate con nueces crocantes y frutillas. ¡Pero que delicioso está! Me como dos de esos cuando otra vez entra Mustang pero con un pastelillo que me dejó con muchas ganas de quitárselo y comerlo.

-¿Quieres? Me pregunta.- tu cara me lo dice.- yo parpadeo para luego asentir, me da un trozo del pastelillo. A penas lo muerdo mis ojos se iluminan ¡es de relleno de frutilla, frambuesa y nueces! No sé cara habré puesto pero el taisa me miraba sonriendo de lado.

-Pero que bueno está.- hablo para luego comerlo lentamente.- ¿dónde hay de esos?

-Este era el último.- habla igual de ido que yo.- agradece que te dejé.- yo lo miro y sigo comiendo, luego de un rato siento las ganas de comerme un dulce de la gitana. Así que busco el sobre en mi gabardina.

-¿Qué es eso? Me pregunta Mustang al ver que saco el sobre con dulces de colores.- para qué te pregunto, de seguro son pastillas para crecer.- ¡ya no sé que hacer esto me estresa!

-Son dulces.- digo luego de aventarme uno a la boca.- ¿quiere? Este asiente cuando toma un dulce mora.

_Mente de Edward_

_-Misión cumplida! habla una vocecita algre.- !a celebrar de ha dicho!_

_-!Si! gritan dos más, cuando sacan unas botellas de "jugo"_

_-Nada de celebrar.- habla otra seria.- a dormir_

_-Tú no eres mi madre.- habla otra haciendo un puchero.- ni nada mío._

_-Me vale, pero si mueren no va a ser mi culpa.- ese último comentario asustó a las demás._

_-M-mejor celebramos o-otro día.- todas se van a "dormir" _

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

Ya los he probado todos y cada uno da un efecto rojo da sueño, el verde dan ganas de reírse, el amarillo me trae recuerdos felices, el rosa siento ganas de beber algo, el celeste me da más energía, el morado… ¿Qué daba el morado? No lo recuerdo bien pero tampoco recuerdo los otros colores.

-¡No el morado no! grito de repente, pero era muy tarde el taisa se había comido el dulce.- ¡me lleva! Dije para luego sentarme.

-¿Por qué no? me pregunta tranquilo cuando comienza a toser.- ¿Qué clase de dulce era? Yo palidezco ¡le hace efecto rápido!

-Era uno de mora.- suspiro.- no tiene nada raro.- Mustang asiente algo desconfiado.- es enserio, mejor voy a ver las "habitaciones".- ni si quiera se por qué hice énfasis en esa frase. Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared, es muy tarde pero ¡yo quiero ver que le sucede al taisa con ese dulce! ¿Y si se vuelve malo? ¿Habré confundido los colores con los efectos que producen? ¿Dejaré de pensar tanto e irme a dormir?

-¿Qué es esto? Volteo y palidezco ¡el coronel encontró la maldita tarjetita!.- ¿estaba junto a la canasta?

-Si pero…no.- ¡ya no sé que decir! La hubiera escondido.- e-es decir se equivocaron de remitente.- el taisa me mira raro ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Y otra cosa ¿Por qué me interesa la opinión de él?

-Da igual.- habla bostezando.- mejor a dormir…- se talla un ojo y avanza.- muévete enano.- me trago el insulto y trato de relajarme.

Cuando encuentro la habitación abro la puerta pero hay un problema ¡está todo oscuro! Trato de buscar el interruptor por la pared cuando choco con un buró y me caigo de espalda.

-Auch.- me quejo para luego levantarme, encuentro el odioso interruptor Mustang entra tranquilo y bostezando. Enciendo la luz y ambos palidecemos…

_Mente de Edward_

_-¡Me lleva! Gritó una histérica.- ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los malditos tipos de recepción? Esto debe ser una broma….- un tic se formó bajo su ojo._

_-¡Pero ¿Qué les sucede? Habla otra al borde del colapso.- ¡no quiero dormir!_

_-Yo menos, prefiero dormir afuera.- habla una en un rincón.- ¡la mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar! canta una canción pegajosa._

_-Dejen de gritar.- se quejó otra.- esto les pasa por que… ya no si quiera sé pero el punto es...- pero le llega una almohada esponjocita en la cara._

_-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pregunta otra.- ¡ por que yo me escapo!_

_-Si.- se levanta una del piso.- hay que idear un GRANDIOSO plan de escape… se llamará ¡"Plan de escape número 2"!_

_-¿En serio? Habla otra usando el sarcasmo.- obviamente no tienes otro nombre, pero en una cosa te apoyo hay que salir de aquí._

_-¡Los que estén a favor! Gritó una revolucionaria.- ¡levanten la mano!_

_-¡YO! Gritan muchas.- ¡aquí estamos a favor!_

_-Nadie va a morir por esto.- habla la conciencia al momento de aparecer de un rincón oscuro.- sólo es un mes, además sé que Edward lo tomará de otra manera, sólo esperen.-_ todas se calman y prestan atención.

_Fuera de la mente de Edward_

-Esto debe ser una broma…- habla Mustang con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, yo siento un peso en mis ojos escucho la voz del coronel a lo lejos, pero el sueño me rodea por todas partes. Ya no sé que pasa a mi alrededor todo se vuelve oscuro…

Continuará…

_KYYYYYAAAA ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ed? ¿y a Roy? ¿Qué habrá en la habitación? ¿seré capaz de escribirlo? T.T no lo sé…_

_Por la votación decidí ke Ed se quedara con Roy… Al con Havoc…Fuery con Fallman… Riza con Breda… Amstrong solo…(ed: ToT no se vale) (una personita me dio la idea de breda…XD)_

_Gracias por la votación n.n muchas gracias, eso me dio fuerzas para "crear" lo que sucede a continuación… este fic va dedicado a uds. lectores que leen con paciencia las locuras de una persona como yo._

_Gracias por todo y no leemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n_

_Pero antes un pequeñito adelanto…_

_En el otro capitulo sabremos lo que ocurre con las otras "parejas" (menos con amstrong que quedó sólo XD) no es broma… a todos (incluso a el señor musculoso XD)… _

_Eso sería…XD (ahora si que me voy) n.n adiós…_

_"no podre escribir en un tiempito por poblemas de una lesion en mi hombro T.T pero agradezco a las personas ke me dejaron reviews... perdonen... pero prometo ke cuando me mejore pueda actualizar mejor...snif...snif T-T gracias por leer... :/"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aclaraciones_

_Gracias a todos por ayudarme… como escribí anteriormente tengo una lesión (algo fea) en mi hombro derecho, y por esa razón me impide escribir._

_Perdónenme por no actualizar antes pero es que se me hacía imposible, estuve TODO el mes con un vendaje. Dejé de hacer muchas cosas por esta lesioncilla, pero ahora les dedico este fic (que lo había escrito antes y ahora con ayuda de una amiga lo subo) a ustedes por la simple razón de que han tenido tal paciencia conmigo T.T_

_Pero ahora estoy mejor, (pero aún en reposo) con la ayuda de una amiga (que fue de gran ayuda) les dedico esto_

_(Ténganme un poquito de paciencia con respecto a las actualizaciones) esto es un favorcito que les pido! T.T_

_Gracias de nuevo y lean el capitulo _

_(En algunas partes narro yo) XD / (_o…o…o…o…o…o…_) = esto quiere decir que termina mi narración y comienza la de Edward_

_Aquí se podrá leer lo que ocurre en las otras cabañas _

_Aviso__: (incluí algunos pensamientos nuevos en la mente de alguien más) _

Capitulo 8: Primera noche

La noche avanzaba lentamente, especialmente para dos de los chicos. Mientras se acercaban a la cabaña, Fuery intentó de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con llave, sin que ellos supieran que anteriormente Havoc la había "guardado" por un rato.

-¿Y las llaves? La voz de Fuery sonaba algo preocupada.- ¿dónde las dejaste? Le preguntaba a su compañero de habitación Fallman, el cual buscaba algo desesperado las dichosas llaves de su cabaña entre las valijas que portaba.

-¿Seguro que me las entregaste? Preguntó algo nervioso Fallman.- es decir ¿Qué no las tenías tú? El de lentes se llevó la mano a la frente ¡primer día y ya sin cabaña! Eso no era justo.

-No las tengo.- soltó nervioso mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.- c-creo que las dejamos con Havoc.- ambos sudaron varias gotas.

Una fría brisa entraba suavemente por una de las cabañas, Alphonse acomodaba sus pertenencias en la habitación.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo mi nii-san?" se preguntaba luego de terminar de ordenar sus cosas.- listo.- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Puedo entrar? Un leve golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta, el castaño levantó la mirada.- en la cocina hallé esto.- Al se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola completamente.

-¿Una canasta de bienvenida? Havoc asintió.- trae una nota.- el chico la tomó entre sus manos.- "Bienvenidos que tengan una excelente estadía" terminó de leer para luego sonreír.

-Por lo menos hay cosas "comestibles" en esta cabaña.- soltó el rubio mientras observaba la suave decoración.

Mientras tanto fuera de la cabaña, un cansado Fuery y un fastidiado Fallman se dirigían a pasos lentos a la cabaña vecina.

-¡No puede ser posible que a nosotros nos pase esto! Hablaba Fallman mientras sentía como un mosquito se posaba en su brazo.

-¡Yo tampoco lo creo! La voz de Fuery era fastidiada.- ¡quiero dormir es muy tarde! Se quejó mientras sentía la fría brisa del ambiente.

-¡Y ahora me pica un mosquito! Gritó de pronto Fallman más que cansado de la situación.- ¡ahora verán! Sacó una bufanda de una de sus valijas y comenzó a moverla hacia todos lados.- ¡nadie se mete con MI brazo!

-Cálmate.- soltó Fuery sudando una gota.- sólo fue una picadura.- mientras su compañero se calmaba se topó frente a frente con la puerta de la cabaña vecina.

-¡Por favor abran! Soltó Fallman impaciente luego de golpear.- ¡quiero descansar!

-¿Escuchaste eso? Preguntó Al mientras observaba al rubio frente a él.- ¿era la voz de los chicos? Volvió a insistir.

-No lo creo.- las orbes celestes de Havoc brillaron fuertemente.- creo que es mejor ignorarlo.- el castaño asintió mientras entraba a la cocina para preparar algo.- esta broma esta buena.- soltó para si mismo el rubio mientras sonreía levemente.

-¡Al! ¡Abran por favor! Las voces cansadas de los chicos no eran suficientes para perturbar "la tranquilidad" que había dentro de la cabaña.- tal vez están dormidos.- habló Fallman para luego sentarse sobre sus valijas al lado de la puerta.

-¡NO! los lentes de Fuery se iluminaron fuertemente.- ¡hay que gritar fuerte para que nos oigan y nos abran!

-¿Y si no funciona? Preguntó Fallman mientras sentía como los mosquitos lo picaban.- ¿dormiremos afuera?

-Eso nunca.- soltó el de lentes mientras sus lentes brillaban más.- tengo una idea.- una mirada algo maliciosa salió directo a la cabaña.

-Creo que escuché un ruido.- soltó algo preocupado Al mientras observaba la sala.- viene de afuera.- el rubio parpadeó varias veces para luego asentir.

-Mejor voy a ver.- soltó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- no tardo.- el castaño asintió mientras bebía de su taza de café.

Havoc caminó hacia la sala en donde escuchó el mismo ruido, algo no andaba bien su mirada se colocó más firme. Comenzó a andar suavemente mientras se acercaba a la ventana mas cercana, al estar frente a ella volvió a sentir el mismo ruido.

-¿Pero que mier…? No alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que abrieron de un solo empujón la ventana.- ¿Pero qué? Vio como una pierna se deslizaba por la ventana, en un impulso tomó la valija más cercana que estaba en la sala y la arrojó contra la ventana abierta. ¡Eso lo había asustado, había aparecido tan de repente!

-Ay.- un quejido del otro lado hizo parpadear a rubio.- ¡alguien me lanzó algo! ¡Corre! Esa era la voz de Fuery ¿pero que hacía aquí? Se preguntó el rubio mientras movía la cortina para divisar mejor lo del exterior.

-Fue su idea.- soltó Fallman luego de fijar su vista en Havoc el cual suspiraba cansado.- era un "improvisado" plan para pedirte algo.- hace una pausa.- ¿tienes las llaves de la cabaña? Una mirada esperanzadora se formó en él, Havoc asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó el castaño mientras asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.- ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada es sólo Fallman.-soltó tratando de normalizar un poco la respiración.- toma, aquí están y dile a Fuery que deje de ser tan despistado con las llaves.- ambos sudaron una gota mientras Fallman salía en dirección por donde había avanzado el de lentes.

En otra de las cabañas, específicamente donde estaban Breda y Riza, había un "leve" problema con las valijas al parecer ese no era la noche que habían esperado.

-Falta una valija en donde guardé las municiones.- la voz de Riza era neutra y un aura se formaba alrededor de ella.- si no la encuentro en una hora…- su mirada se volvió más brillante, Breda retrocedía de la habitación lentamente.

-P-puede que esté en otra parte.- trataba de sonar calmado pero es que se le hacía imposible.- v-voy con Armstrong para preguntarle si él sabe donde podría estar.- en respuesta recibió una intensa mirada afilada de la teniente.

Se apresuró a salir de la cabaña ¡¿Por qué le había tocado con ella? Tal vez se cambiaría e iría con Armstrong, pero soportarlo durante un mes completo más encima en una habitación. Pero al menos con él saldría vivo, por que ¡mas ahora tenía que encontrar la valija! Era eso o morir baleado, tragó en seco apresuró el andar.

Al salir de la cabaña se encontró frente a frente con Fuery el cual caminaba rápido y tenía marcado un golpe en la mejilla.

-¿Tú por aquí? Preguntó Breda mientras observaba al de lentes.- ¿Qué te paso? Le preguntó al ver la marca que había dejado la valija que le había lanzado Havoc antes.

-No es nada.- continuó con su camino.- y creo que por cierto esto es tuyo.- Fuery le lanzó la valija que le había lanzado Havoc.- es de la teniente, de seguro las confundieron.- soltó algo cansado mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me salvé de morir hoy mismo! Murmuró mientras movía de un lado a otro la valija en la cual sonaban las municiones.

Rápidamente entró a la cabaña, y le entregó la valija a la teniente. Al menos podría estar vivo por esa noche, vio el reloj que colgaba en la sala y se fue a "dormir" o eso trataría de hacer.

Por otro lado Armstrong guardaba con gran "habilidad" sus cosas en perfecto orden y con el mismo entusiasmo se dirigía a dormir, al parecer esa noche sería buena pensó luego de entrar a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Acero.- Mustang movía levemente al rubio el cual estaba desmayado en el suelo.-despierta.- si, también había sido un verdadero trauma de ver frente a sus ojos una cama matrimonial bastante "equipada" e incluso con flores alrededor. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Nuevamente movió al rubio el cual parecía no querer despertar, un nuevo bostezo brotó de sus labios sentía sus ojos muy pesados.

-Tengo que hacer algo.- sus párpados pesaban el doble ¿Qué había tomado? No lo recordaba pero lo único que sabía era que debía dormir.- estoy cansado.- se quejó mientras tomaba al rubio y lo levantaba del suelo.

_Mente de Roy_

_-Maldita sea, estoy cansado.- se quejaba una figura de Roy pero en miniatura.- no aguanto más el cansancio._

_-¿Desde cuando pienso así? La "conciencia" se preguntó a si misma.- algo no anda bien.- soltó mientras observaba a las otras dos._

_-Desde que comiste ese dulce.- las otras dos asintieron.- pero bueno, el efecto es sólo por un rato._

_-Si, pero por ahora…- hizo una pausa.- ¡QUIERO DORMIR! ¡SI NO LO HAGO VOY A DESMAYARME! Hablaba una con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Pero hay que hacer algo.- soltó otra.- el enano se desmayó antes, debes dejarlo en otra parte y así podremos descansar._

_-¡Buena idea, dame esos cinco! Ambas vocecitas se dieron la mano._

_-Recuerda, déjalo en la "cama" y luego te vas.- habló tranquilamente la conciencia mientras todo volvía a la "normalidad"_

_Fuera de la mente de Roy_

Después de haber analizado lo que había pensado con anterioridad, lo llevó hasta la cama en donde por resbalar con un pequeño montículo de pétalos de rosas lo que dio como resultado que ambos cayeran a la cama. Mustang maldijo por lo bajo ¡ese no era su día! Suspiró, el cansancio era cada vez más fuerte.

-Debo dormir.- hablaba mientras inconscientemente se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama.- n-no puedo más…- un último bostezo salió de sus labios mientras sus párpados se cerraban al instante.

O…o…o…o…o…o… o…o…o…o…o…o… o…o…o…o…o…o… o…o…o…o…o…o… o…o…o…o…o…o…o…O

Abrí mis ojos lentamente aún es de noche al menos eso parece. Pero hay algo que me molesta, siento una leve brisa en mi espalda tomo unas mantas que están en mis piernas y me cubro completamente.

Por ahora estoy muy cansado para moverme, nuevamente siento esa molestosa brisa en mi espalda ¡es que acaso hay una ventana abierta! La ignoro, pues ahora necesito descansar.

De pronto una escena pasa por mi fastidiada mente, pero hay algo que no puedo recordar. Un leve dolor en mi cabeza me hace llevar mi mano hacia esta, pero al darme cuenta de que m mano no llega a donde se lo indico me quito las mantas de mi cara.

Intentándome acostumbrar a la oscuridad de la habitación, trato de ver algo. Pero lo único que siento es un leve jalón en mi automail, creo que se atoró. Comienzo a moverlo lentamente cuando logro liberarlo y caigo en la sorpresa de que hay un tipo de bulto tras de mi.

Parpadeo varias veces, cuando de pronto se abre la ventana de la habitación. Yo volteo y veo como una figura comienza a formarse a mi lado, es un silueta de algo. De un salto me levanto de lo que sea en donde estoy descansando y me veo con mi cabello suelto ¿en que momento me lo desaté? Eso no importa ahora lo único que sé es que esa cosa se acerca, mi automail se hace pesado.

-Maldita sea.- me quejo mientras intento de levantarlo cuando esa cosa se acerca más.- aléjate de mi.- suelto dándole a entender que no le tengo miedo. Tomo un despertador del buró y se lo lanzo en la "cara".

-Ahh…- un quejido sale de esa cosa.- grrrrrr.- ¿está gruñendo? ¿Qué chingadas pasa? Cuando se lanza en contra mío. Lo esquivo como puedo y siento un golpe en el pecho muy fuerte que me saca la respiración.

-Ahora verás.- habló entrecortado ¿Por qué siento un calor en mi rostro? ¡No puedo respirar bien! de pronto esa cosa vuelve a lanzarse encima de mí, trato de quitármela de encima pero es algo pesada.

Vuelvo a sentir como la respiración se me normaliza, empujo a la cosa esa cuando siento el mismo calor pero en mis piernas ¡¿pero que rayos pasa? Luego siento mis piernas inmovilizadas, trato de moverlas ¡pero que es casi imposible! Con mi mano humana trato de moverla pero lo único que consigo es que el calor se quede en mi estómago.

-¡¿Pero que me sucede? Grito ya algo fastidiado mientras trato de moverme pero se me hace imposible.- no puedo moverme.- más que frustrado golpeo el buró mientras caigo en cuenta de algo ¡el golpe no lo sintió! Algo no anda bien y debo averiguarlo.

-Mmm.- de pronto escucho un quejido, miro a la cosa esa y ahora resulta que no está. Cuando siento el mismo calor pero en mi estómago. A decir verdad no es molesto pero pesa, ni si quiera sé lo que pasa.

-Deja de moverte tanto.- escucho la voz de ¿Mustang? ¿O es mi imaginación? De pronto a mí alrededor siento los párpados pesados, estoy algo agotado. ¡Otra vez esa sensación! Pero ya no puedo seguir moviéndome ya que el sueño me rodea y otra vez veo todo oscuro.

Continuará…

_¿Qué pasará con Edward? ¿y con los demás?_

_Pero quiero agradecerles a los que se preocuparon por mí y ¡mi querido grupo! Los quiero mucho a todos… n.n _

_En el próximo capitulo sabrán que es lo que ocurre (trataré que sea lo antes posible aunque no me comprometo a nada ya que aún estoy algo delicadita de mi hombro (por si no lo sabían este fic lo tenía escrito sólo faltaba subirlo) y así lo hice con la ayuda de una amiga) (y no piensen de que estoy descuidando mi licencia médica (como lo creyeron unos amigos que se preocuparon -.-)) gracias por haber dejado reviews anteriormente._

_Que tengan una linda semana cada uno de uds. lectores! :D_

_/bonus track/ selección múltiple!_

_¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo con nuestro protagonista? _

_A) se encuentra con una gran sorpresa_

_B) come más dulces de la gitana (XD)_

_C) A y B_

_D) A,B y C (XD)_

_F) Esto es innecesario (XD)_

_G) Ya no se que colocar_

_H) XD_

_Selecciona la alternativa(s) que creas correcta dejando tu respuesta… _

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! n.n _


End file.
